Pokemon: The Best
by IronPikachu
Summary: Ash will go through challenges,legendarys,battles and criminals to become the best,with his Pokemon and his friends,he will become The Best.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon The Best

Somewhere in the Unova region A 6 Yr old boy named Ash was on a holiday with his mum in a small town and were right now in the castle or known as the sword of the Vale,

"Mummy were are we going?" The young Ash asked as he walked beside his mum known as Delia,

"Oh we're going to the Sword of the Vale"

"Oh cool,is it a sword with magical powers and fight crime!" Ash asked excited,

His mum sweat-dropped but said "no it's a castle and no more action movies for you"

Ash moaned but didn't argue,

Suddenly a huge crown of people came and separated Ash and his mum,

His mum said trying to he back to Ash,

"DON'T GO ANYWHERE ASH!"

She shouted but Ash thought she said,

"GO ANYWHERE YOU LIKE ASH!"

Ash jumped in joy and ran away and accidentally bumped into a brick wall but the revealed a secret passage way and Ash decided to go into it so he could act like a adventurer then went down the steps as he encountered a crystal path,

then he went down it and easily got down it and saw a black stone suddenly it said 'Who are you young one"

Ash replied "I'm Ash Ketchem the 1st!",

Zekrom thought 'so he is the one Arceus was talking about,well time to go'

'Well Ash,my name is Zekrom and I'd like I be your friend'

"REALLY cool"

Zekrom the stone then transformed to Zekroms true form and says

'Ready to go?"

A WEEK LATER

Ash's personality has changed massively thanks to Zekrom Ash is now a Pokemon battle Prodigy with lots of tactics and better looking smarter and faster and stronger

Ash was now right now running after Zekrom "Zekrom wait up I don't fly!"

'No Ash to become a great pokemon trainer you must be extremely fit like your pokemon,if you manage to tag me we will move on but Im not holding back'

Ash groaned but continued running but never succeeded.

Everyday Ash tried but he always failed from 5 am in the morning to 6 pm running non stop

Time-skip

9 Yr Old Ash

One day ash finally tagged Zekrom allowing him to move on to the next training exercise.

Both of them were Panting very hard

'You have passed but it took you three years to master I expected 7 Yrs

I'm impressed'

"Thanks Zekrom but I should be thanking you just don't go so fast next time so I don't faint"

Ash and Zekrom chuckled,

'Ok you start your journey in 2 weeks

So go To professor and say you already have a Pokemon to choose and ask him for a Poke'Ball to catch me with ok?"

"Yes master Zekrom"

'But now you have to do Push ups 24/7'

Ash moans

Time skip btw ash already his had birthday

Ash is in his room doing his stuff when his mum says "Ash it's time for you to go on your journey!im gonna miss you"

Ash says "me too mum but don't worry I'll call you as soon as I get to viridian ok?"

"You better!"his mum said threatening

Ash gulps but takes his backpack and leaves for Professor Oaks lab

Time skip

Ash knocks on the door

The professor opens the door"Ah Ash your up early"

"Actually for me it's not and I'm here to start my journey""ok let's go in the lab"

Ash had to wait for the other future trainers to come,Red Yellow Leaf and Gary showed up and now it's time

"Ash got here first so he choses first"

"Why don't you give up Ashy-Boy your never gonna be a great trainer" Gary said Ash replied "No Gary I'm not giving up but professor can I just have a Poke'Ball instead of choosing a pokemon?I already made a friend that will be willing to be my Pokemon"

"Ok Ash here are 6 Poke'Balls and a pokedex your already signed up good luck"

"professor I'm very grateful see you"

Ash made his way to route 1 then Zekrom appeared

'I see you have the Poke'Ball come on do it'Ash threw the Poke'Ball at Zekrom Catching him'Yes I can still talk to you even when I'm inside the Poke'Ball Now..

RUN TO VIRIDIAN NON-STOP NOW!'

Then Ash started running non stop to viridian (current time 8:30)

Ash made it to Viridian in 4 hours

(You are probably wondering why Ash did not catch any Pokemon...Ash is a legendary trainer,well…from this part of the story)

Ash was resting in the Pokemon centre until he heard

"Prepare for Trouble!"said a woman

"Make it double"said a man

"To protect the world from devastation"the Woman says again

"To unite all peoples within our nation"the Man says again

"Jessie"says the women known as Jessie now

"James" the man known as James now

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light" Jessie says

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"James says

"Meowth that's right"a Meowth says jumping into the scene

Jessie said "give us all your pokemon or else... ekans I choose you!"

James said "Koffing let's do it"

'This people are fools' said Zekrom'

"I'm gonna end this now"

Ash ran to Ekans and Koffing and picking them up and throwing them at team rocket"ahhhhhhhhh"they said blasting away like idiots,

Ash said "losers"

Next day

Ash was walking down the path to Pewter city until he heard 'ZEKROM I WANT TO BATTLE YOU!'a voice said

It came out and pointed its horn at ash

Ash took defence position but then Zekrom came out of the Poke'Ball and said' I except Keldeo'

"So your name is keldeo?"

'Yes and I have been searching everywhere to find you Zekrom battle time'

Keldeo shot a hydro pump at Zekrom but Ash Said" Zen Headbutt shield"

Zekroms horn grew a purple circle and deflected the hydro pump "now Fusion Bolt"Zekrom Charged for a Fusion Bolt and went for the target knocking out Keldeo.

Keldeo then said 'All that training...For nothing'Ash walked up to him and said "Well Keldeo I can make you stronger"

Holding a Poke'Ball

'I Except!' Keldeo went in the Poke'Ball

And Ash now has 2 Legendary Pokemon

What will happen next on Pokemon?

Find out on the next chapter


	2. Pokemon: The Best Chapter 2

Pokemon Chapter 2

"Come on Keldeo! you can't beat me"

Ash said with a mocking tone.

'I will defeat you! As long as I stay determined'

'He is right Keldeo you cannot defeat him,Ash is way to powerful and fast and smarter to be defeated...but I can defeat him' Zekrom said in telepathy.

'Im not listening to you guys I will defeat him!'Ash was jumping tree to tree swift-fully and Keldeo was trying to knock him off the trees by

Using hydro-pump,Ash was cornered into a cliff.'Ha Ash I will defeat you!'Keldeo said in a confident voice.

"In your dreams Keldeo" Keldeo shot multiple Hydro Pumps but Ash Kept dodging until Ash jumped right above Keldeo and Keldeo shot a stream of water at the sky but ash dodged it and the water splashed down on Keldeo. Keldeo closes his eyes as he shakes his head then opened his eyes to see Ash in front of him with a fist close to his face.

Keldeo had a shocked expression but then gave up.

Ash made it to Pewter city with Keldeo beside him and Zekrom in his Poke'Ball.

Keldeo says 'wow we made it that took about...…A week'

"yeah but we still made it"

They walked into town then saw a man sitting on a rock beside a sign saying Rocks 2$

Ash was going to ask directions to the gym"Hello?""yes?"the man spoke"umm do you know where the Gym is?"The man said"Ah another challenger,I know where it is its right where the giant rock is" the man pointing towards a giant rock

"Thank you very much"

'Yeah thanks' Keldeo said,the man then put a shocked face on then said

"Did that Pokemon just talk?"

"No it's probably your imagination"

Ash walked into the city and knocked on the gyms door,the door opened and Ash walked in "Hello there I am Brock of the Pewder city gym leader are you a challenger?" Ash replied "yes I am"

"The rules are simple"says the ref

"You both use two pokemon and only the challenger may substitute pokemon ok Choose your pokemon!"

"Geodude let's go!"

"GEO"

"Keldeo,battle time"

Keldeo jumped onto the field and said

'About time' luckily Brock did not hear Keldeo

"Geodude use rollout!"

"Counter with double kick!"

Geodude is rolling towards Keldeo but Keldeo hits Geodude with a double kick and Geodude goes flying and smacks the ground from a fail Roll out

"Geodude is unable to battle the winner is um ahh um ?"

'Too easy'Keldeo said confident

"Ok Onix let's go!"

"OONiX"

"Onix use bind!"

"Counter with Hydro Pump!"

Onix goes in for a bind attack but fails due to Keldeos Hydro pump attack

"Onix is unable to battle the winner of the match is Keldeo and Ash Ketchem from Pallet town!"

"Alright we won Keldeo!"

'What do you mean we I did all the work!' Keldeo said stubbornly.

Ash sweat drops but walks up to Brock

"Well done Onix return...Well Ash you just earned yourself a Boulder badge"

Said Brock as he gave him the boulder badge"Thank you Brock ok see you"

Ash walked to the Pokemon centre to get a room,Ash healed Keldeo by spraying some potions on him

NEXT DAY!

Ash was walking out of the city until he heard a "WAIT" Ash turned around and saw Brock "I want to travel with you,my dad took over the gym for me so

Yes or no?""Yes but as long as you can keep a secret?"

"Umm yeah sure?" Brock said

"Keldeo is a legendary Pokemon"

"WHAT!"Brock said so loud that Ash and Keldeo almost fainted.

"You mean...I battled a legendary Pokemon?"Ash Replied"ummm yeah?"

"Do you have any other pokemon than Keldeo?" Brock asked

"Yes his name is"but Ash was interrupted my Zekrom 'MY NAME IS ZEKROM' said Zekrom as he came out of the Poke'Ball.

"Sorry,Zekrom likes to my dramatic entrances,and Zekrom is a legendary Pokemon"

AND NOW BROCK FAINTS BUT ASH MADE A WHEELCHAIR TO CARRY HIM

THE NEXT DAY BROCK WAKES UP AND SEES ASH CARRYING HIM IN HIS WHEELCHAIR.

AND FROM THERE ON BROCK IS ASHS TRAVELLING PARTNER

Ash,Keldeo and Brock made it to cerulean city but were stopped by a sign with directions on it...but below that it said "Gary's Awesome Ash is a Dweeb"

Ash immediately knew who knew he it was,right now he was looking calm but in the inside of him he is thinking of ways to embarrass Gary.

While Keldeo was laughing so hard that he almost couldn't breathe.

Ash and other walked into cerulean city when Brock says "Ash I need to go somewhere meet you here later" Ah was going to ask why but Brock ran away before he could speak,but Ash ignored it as he opened the door to the gym he he walked to the battlefield to ask to battle when he saw...…

A crowd of People watching a mermaid show by three girls and some Pokemon.

Ash decided to wait till the shows over before he asks for a gym battle. When all the people were gone Ash walked up to the girls and was about speak until he was interrupted by the girl in the middle saying "If you want an autograph you can ask at our next show" "No I want to have a gym battle"

"Yeah,ya see...…We don't do gym battles anymore here take a badge and get out" the girl saying while throwing the badge at Ash.

Ash caught it and glared at the girls then started to walk away until he heard a "HEY NOT SO FAST!" A girl with orange hair ran into the gym and said "if you want that badge you gotta fight ME and my name is Misty!" ash turned around and said "That's more like it" as he signalled Keldeo to battle Misty then said "a two vs two battle ok?" Ash replied "yeah ok"

"Ok Staryu come on out!"

Staryu came out of the Poke'Ball and splashed into the water

"Staryu use thunder bolt!" (True fact Staryu can use thunder bolt also psychic when I found out this I was like HOLY CRAP)

"Keldeo use hydro pump to counter then double kick!"

Staryu shot thunder bolt at Keldeo but was countered by Hydro pump then was hit by double kick.

"Staryu is unable to battle the winner is Keldeo!"

"Return Staryu, ok come on out Starmie!

Starmie came out of the Poke'Ball and it splashed into the water

"Starmie use water gun!"

"Counter with hydro pump then double kick the water!" Ash said confusing Misty but Keldeo countered water gun then double kicked the water making a giant wave if water towards Starmie knocking it out

"Starmie is unable to battle the winner is Ash Ketchem and Keldeo!"

Misty then said "Return Starmie,Ash you can keep the badge"

Ash nodded then walked away with Keldeo beside him.

Ash and Keldeo were walking though the market until Keldeo pulled Ash to a store and said 'Ash I want this' Ash looked at the item,it was a musketeer hat.

"Ok Keldeo ill buy it,I'll buy an outfit for myself too"

Ash picked up the items then walked up to the counter to buy it,Ash went to a dressing room to change his outfit.

Ash came out looking like a musketeer and Keldeo was wearing a musketeer hat.

Ash was walking back to wear Brock told him to go and waited for a while them Brock came then headed for the Pokemon centre,The next day they were on there way to the next gym.… the electric type one Lt Surge

What will happen next on the next chapter

AUTHORS NOTE

See I'm gonna make Ash defeat Lt Surge then skip to when Ash gets all eight badges and is registered for the indigo league and now resting in pallet town and Ash will have some surprise legendarys.

THE POKEMON FACT TODAY IS

On Pokemon Stadium Pikachu can use Surf!


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon chapter 3

SOMEWHERE IN UNOVA

A man shouts "WHERE IS ZEKROM"

"We don't know Lord Ghetsis, Zekrom has been gone for years" says a Soldier

"Well we need Zekrom,but if we fail we will have to get Reshiram" says Ghetsis,he sits back on his chair then a Soldier says "Lord Ghetsis N has safely arrived at Nuvema Town" Ghetsis says "Excellent tell him to now find Reshiram" The soldier nods and walks away

Ghetsis thinks 'soon we'll rule Unova'

BACK TO ASH

"Keldeo use Hydro Pump" Ash Shouts as Keldeo shoots a stream of water towards a pink pokemon but suddenly the stream of water stopped as it went back at Keldeo "Keldeo SARCED SWORD TO COUNTER"Ash shouts with a nervous tone in his voice,

'You got it mr master' said Keldeo the pink pokemon giggled "mew mew mew!"

FLASHBACK

Ash and Friends were walking down a path talking about making pokemon food until they heard a "Meww"

Mew appeared right in front of Ash surprising them ,then Mew went back a few metres then fired a hyper beam at Keldeo.

Ash reacted instantly and said "Keldeo use Hydro Pump"

PRESENT TIME

Keldeo chopped the hydro pump in half Ash then said "Keldeo use hydro pump then charge in for multiple sacred swords!" Keldeo shot a hydro pump at Mew then charged in for a sacred sword,Mew giggled then dodged hydro pump but got hit with sacred sword

Ash reacted quickly and said "Ok go Ultra'Ball!" Ash threw the Ultra'Ball at Mew,As the Ultra'Ball flew through the air Mew closed his eyes as the Ultra'Ball hit him and Mew going into the Ultra'Ball pretty much catching him.

"YES I CAUGHT A MEW" Ash shouted holding the ball in the air

"Congrats Ash you have Mew" Brock said "thanks Brock now I have Mew which is awesome,yes I caught Mew"

'You mean I caught him' Keldeo said

'Keldeo, Ash commanded you so you both caught Mew' Zekrom said nearly giving everyone a heart attack,'Don't mean to interrupt CAN I GET OUT OF THIS MAGICAL BALL NOW' Mew said interrupting the conversation.

Ash let Mew out of the Ultra'Ball 'Thanks Ash I don't like this Magical Ball can I stay out like little Keldeo?'

'Hey I am not little,but you are,your the size of Ash's bag' Ash interrupted the fight saying"Ok Mew but you have to stay in my bag because lot's of people will freak out if they say you float by me" 'Sure Ashy-Boy' "Wait how do you know that's my old nickname?" Ash asked 'because I searched your memory's'

Ash put on a frown to the thought of being called Ashy-Boy by Mew but they all started I walk again but Mew went in Ash's bag.

TIMESKIP

Ash and friends made it to Vermilion city and rented a room a the Pokemon Centre and made there way to the gym but on the door it said 'Closed for 2 Days' Ash,Keldeo and Mew groaned but walked back to the Pokemon centre see his old friends there.

"So Ash,I was beginning to think you were behind us but I was wrong" says Red "yeah ok and I guess your waiting to battle fight Lt Surge eh?" Ash says "Well yeah but I heard there was a bridge that has a lot of trainers there and if you beat them all you get a prize Red and I wanted to check it out" Says Leaf

"I'll go too,How about it Brock?" Ash says "Na sorry got shopping to do see you"Brock walks away.

"Hey Ash what's that Pokemon?I've never seen a Pokemon like that before?" Red says Keldeo thinks to himself 'An awesome Pokemon That could defeat you with his eyes closed' "His name is Keldeo and let's go" They all walk towards the bridge

TIME SKIP

"Are you challengers?" Says the ref

The three say "yep"

"Ok then who's going first?"

Red steps up "Ok then this will be a three on three battle now go!"

Red says "Ok Pidgeyotto go! red through the Poke'Ball and Pidgeyotto comes out

TIME SKIP

The ref says "The first challenger is the winner now you can advance to trainer two" "Thanks Charmeleon return" Red walks back to His friends.

"Ok who's second " Leaf steps up

"Ok Same rules go!"

TIME SKIP!

"The challenger is the winner"

Leaf goes back to her friends but now it's Ash's turn,Right now Red and Leaf only used 3 Pokemon to defeat the first trainer and both lost 2 Pokemon

"Same rules begin!"

"Ok Nidorino let's go" the trainer said throwing the Poke'Ball

"Keldeo Battle time"

Keldeo jumped into battle glaring at Nidorino

"Nidorino use take down"

Nidorino charged for Keldeo but Ash said "Double kick to Counter" Keldeo Kicked Nidorino away knocking it out in one hit

"Nidorino is unable to battle the round goes to Keldeo!"

"Return Nidorino ok come on out Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba Bulbasaur" "ok Bulbasaur use razor leaf!"

Bulbasaur shot Sharp Leafs at Keldeo but Ash and Keldeo stood unfazed about it then Ash said "Counter with hydro pump then use focus Blast!" Keldeo shot a steam of water to counter the razor leafs then shot a ball of power at Bulbasaur knocking it out "Bulbasaur is unable to battle the round goes to Keldeo!" Says the ref inside Reds head'Wow Ash is strong oh I would like to see Gary's face when he sees how strong he is' inside Leafs head 'Wow Ash is strong how is he this strong maybe I can try get his training secrets'

"Ok Bulbasaur return ok come on out Venasaur!" The ref thinks 'ah so trainer 1 is using his strongest now let's see if this guy can take it out but if he can he's a perfect candidate for Team rocket' "Venasaur use Solar beam!" Vena said shot a massive beam of light energy towards Keldeo but Ash says "The real fight begins ok Keldeo chop it in half with sacred sword" Confusing everyone when he said "Sacred Sword" Keldeo horn grew a energy made sword and sliced the solar beam in half "now charge at them with secret sword" Ash said then Keldeo Charged at Venasaur with an even more powereful sword and hit Venasaur knocking it out.

"Venasaur is unable to battle the winner is Keldeo and the challenger" announced the ref.

TIMESKIP

Both Leaf and Red lost on the 2nd round and now watching Ash but now Ash just finish beating the final trainer "Congratulation you have beat the Bridge challenge now here is your prize!" The man said as he gave Ash a gold nugget "Thank you" Ash says "and by the way would you like to join team rocket?" Ash then instantly new what this was all about "You made this challenge just to see who is good enough to be a team rocket grunt! No I don't want to be in team rocket!" "Fine then go Charizard" "Keldeo finish up with Hydro pump!" Keldeo shot a beam of water at Charizard instantly knocking it out then was pushed to its trainer then they blasted away.

Ash,Keldeo,Red and Leaf went back to the Pokemon Centre and on the way Leaf was trying to learn how Ash trains his Pokemon but Ash declined every question.

Ash was reunited with Brock and Ash had to run around Vermilion because Zekrom said so.

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ON POKEMON: THE BEST!

What will happen next time and what will happen at the gym battle with Lt Surge, Stay Tuned.

Authors note:

Ash,Red or Leaf are not Travelling partners at the moment but they could:)

Pokemon fact today!

Keldeos ability drains Dark type attacks!


	4. Chapter 4

Note:I said I would do three gym battle but I decided four will do then do TIMESKIP

Pokemon chapter 4

The next day Ash,Red and Leaf went there separate ways and Ash,Keldeo,Mew and Brock went back on the road when suddenly they were almost hit by a beam of fire they looked up and saw MOLTRES in the skies, Ash thought 'Quickly think... Keldeo won't do that much to Moltres because it will fly away …Can't use Zekrom yet but… aha Mew!' "Ok Mew let's do it!" 'Yea it's my turn to battle Ha Keldeo!' Mew said excitedly Keldeo replied 'yeah let's see if you win little Pinky' Moltres fired a another beam of fire at Mew, Ash reacted quickly by saying "Mew use psychic on the Flamethrower to make a barrier around you and use wild charge combined with flame charge!" Mew used psychic on the Beam of fire making a barrier around himself then charged towards Moltres using wild charge and flame charge, Moltres was to shocked to move by this thrilling combination but then Mew slammed into Moltres doing a truck load of damage.

Ash wasted no time saying "Ok go Ultra'Ball!" The ball went through the air then hit Moltres making it get sucked into the ball.

"Yes we caught a MOLTRES!" Ash said happily as Mew and Keldeo were dancing in the background, Ash let Moltres out of the Ball so he could treat him,'you have caught me fair and square human so I Moltres will be your humble Pokemon' "thank you Moltres" Ash says as he returns himand they all start to walk again except for Mew he goes back into the bag.

They make it to the city of Celadon which is where the 4th gym badge is, Ash knocks on the door and a girl opens the door and says "hello can I help you?"

Ash was about to say something but was interrupted by Brock "Yes you can help me by going on a lovely dinner with m-ow ow ow ow" 'Thats quite enough Brock' Keldeo says leading Brock away stabbing his horn into his skin leading him,Ash and the girl including Mew Sweat dropped "yes can I have a gym battle here please?" Ash says politely "of coarse follow me" the girl leads Ash,Keldeo and Brock inside the gym to where the battlefield is.

The ref says "This is a three on three battle! Choose your Pokemon!" "Ok Oddish come on out! "Let's go MOLTRES!" Moltres came out of its ball making a big squawk, when Moltres came out of the Ultra'Ball it surprised the gym leader and the ref "BEGIN" "ok Oddish use sweat scent!" Oddish released a sweat smell towards Moltres but Ash countered it saying "Ok Moltres blow it away by flapping your wings" Moltres flapped its wings faster blowing the sweet scent back at Oddish making the affects go on Oddish "Now Moltres use flamethrower!" Moltres shot a beam of fire at Oddish scaring the stuffings in Oddish then hitting Oddish, the ref says "Oddish is unable to battle the winner is Moltres!" "Return Oddish good job,Now I choose you Vileplume! Now Vilepume use razor leaf then solar beam!" Vileplume shot razor sharp leafs at Moltres then started to charge up for a solar beam "Moltres use flamethrower!" Moltres shot another beam of fire burning the leafs then hitting Vileplume knocking it out before it could use solar beam "Vileplume is unable to continue the round goes to Moltres!" The ref announced, "return Vileplume you did a excellent job, aright come on out my trustee Gloom! Now gloom use stun spore then sweet scent then charge up for a solar beam quickly!" Gloom released spores then released a horrible stench at Moltres then Charged up for another solar beam,"Moltres waste no time and use flamethrower!" Moltres once again shot another beam of fire but this time at Gloom,it pushed right though the Stun spore and the sweet scent then was heading towards Gloom until "RELEASE" Gloom shot the solar beam at the flamethrower making a clash of power but the flamethrower proved to be to much for Gloom to handle and the flamethrower smashed though solar beam directly hitting Gloom,"Gloom is unable to battle the winner is Ash Ketchem from Pallet town!" "Nice work Moltres you were awesome" 'thank you Ash' "yeah ok Return" Moltres went back into its ball as Ash walked towards The gym leader,"return Gloom you did well, Ash you just Earned yourself the Forrest badge" the girl said giving the badge to Ash "Yes we got the Forrest badge!" Making his regular pose as Keldeo is dancing in the background and Brock just clapping with Mew dancing in the bag,suddenly "Prepare for trouble!" "Make it double" "oh no not these dweebs" James screams out "HEY IT'S RUDE TO INTERRUPT A MOTTO" Meowth says "yeah don't you have any manners?" Ash replies "Keldeo use Hydro Pump" 'Yes mr master' Keldeo shoots a giant beam of water towards Team rocket making them blast away IN THE SKY: "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

BACK TO ASH: "So that's badge number four so three more to go" Ash says pretty confident Zekrom then Says 'what have I told you about getting confident!now do 50 laps around the city all of you NOW or get hit by a Thunder attack!" No one asked question they just ran.

TIME SKIP:

Ash and friends finished defeating the eighth gym leader and now is heading back home to Pallet town but the bad news came when They were about to leave "What do you mean you have to go back to Pewter city?" Ash says Brock replies "My dad broke his leg so I need to go back and take over so this is where I leave" "ok then I hope your dad gets better soon" "yeah well good bye" Brock says waving, Ash waves back then headed the other way back to Pallet Town but on the way he met this dark Pokemon'HUMAN I am Darkrai I have come to battle!' Keldeo takes defence position and Mew gets out of the bag but then Zekrom came out of the Poke'Ball and said 'You two Darkrai is way more powerful than he looks ill take this one' "ok Zekrom let's do this!"

Darkrai shot a beam of darkness at Zekrom Ash counter its by saying "Zekrom use wild charge with fusion bolt and a Shadow ball!" Zekrom charged though the Dark Pulse using a combination of Wild Charge,Fusion Bolt and a shadow then smashing into Darkrai doing a super effective move thanks to Shadow ball,Darkrai then touched the ground with its hands making a wave of darkness hitting Zekrom "Zekrom use Thunder then dragon pulse!" Zekrom shot a beam of electricity at Darkrai then shooting a ball of dragon force energy towards Darkrai, Darkrai got hit by thunder then dragon pulse then Darkrai collapsed onto the ground.

"Ok Ultra'Ball Go!" Ash said as he through the Ball at Darkrai then the ball hits Darkrai making Darkrai get sucked in making a successful capture.

"Yes we caught a Darkrai" Ash shouted as Keldeo and Mew were Dancing in the background and Zekrom had a grin on its face.

Ash sent Darkrai out so he could treat him 'I lost.…I haven't list in Centerys…' "Don't worry Darkrai I will make you stronger than ever!" 'Thank you…Ash' Ash then let's everyone out for some fresh air an Ash is just sitting by a tree 'Its three months till the league...I will have to step up my training!' 'Thats the spirit!' Zekrom said Ash smiled as he returned everyone but Keldeo and Mew.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ash is now on his way to Pallet Town and Ash also training his Pokemon at the same time have a look.

Keldeo shoots a stream of water towards Mew but Mew dodged and fired a a beam of energy towards Keldeo but then the hyper beam was countered by a dark ray by Darkrai trn Darkrai shot another dark ray but this time at Mews partner which was Moltres but Moltres countered it with flamethrower then everyone used a hyper beam attack which caused a massive explosion damaging each Pokemon then all of them except Mew got hit with a Thunder bolt by Mew knocking them all out except for Mew.

'Ha I'm the strongest!' Mew chanted until it was hit by a beam of Lightning knocking Mew out 'Im the strongest' Zekrom said siting down,Ash then said "Zekrom you didn't have to do that!" 'Yes I did' Ash groaned then got out some super potions then healed everyone.

TIMESKIP

Ash is walking into Pallet town and walked to his house which earned him a ticket to suffocation,Ash was waking to Professor Oaks laboratory then knocked on his destinations door "oh Ash your back!" The Professor exclaimed "Yes I am and I'm here to tell you I got 8 badges and I also came to visit,Oh I almost forgot I came to show you some Pokemon too" "Ok come in Gary's inside too" At the thought if Gary Ash Frowned but followed the professor inside.

Ash was lead to the living room and saw Gary there "Ok Ash I need to do something first be back in a flash!" The prof walked away and Ash went to sit on the couch opposite Gary "Hello Ashy-Boy" Ash could feel Mew laughing in his backpack "Hello Gary,so I guess you have 8 badges now?" "I got 10 badges take

a look but don't drool on them" Gary said giving a smirk,Ash gave a quick look

And saw 10 shiny badges Ash then said -;"How did you get 10 Badges?" "None of your business Ashy-Boy and I guess you have 8 badges you must be extremely lucky then ill note that" The prof comes back and then ask for there Poke'dexs "Ok Gary has caught 167 Pokemon and Ash has caught 5" Gary looked proud and Ash just looked normal "And Gary has used the Pokedex 62 times and Ash has used it 0 times why is that Ash?" "Because I already knew what every Pokemon that I encountered was" "ok" Gary walks away to train but Ash stays behind "So Ash what Pokemon did you want to show me?" "Come outside then ill show you" They went outside and Ash sent out all his Pokemon making Prof Oaks eyes go wide "MEW,MOLTRES,ZEKROM,KELDEO AND DARKRAI!" "Um yah?" Then Professor Oak asked billions of questions and Ash answered them all and also asked The Prof to keep an secret until the indigo league then Ash began to step up his training and now the wait begins!

Time skip

"Kyurem use blizzard attack!" Ash shouts 'I shall!' Kyurem fires a freezing cold breeze at Moltres but Moltres burns it.

Flashback

Ash was Training with Keldeo then suddenly…An beam of Ice came from nowhere and hit the ground freezing Keldeos legs then a huge Pokemon Came from the Sky and landed metres away from Keldeo 'Keldeo It's time to test you now battle me!' You could see Keldeo was shivering in fear Ash spoke up "what do you mean test?!" 'He is an Sword of Justice meaning he is a Pokemon that can use a attack called Sacred sword and he has not battled me to see if he can really become one but look at him he's shivering in fear' Ash walked up to Keldeo "You can do this Keldeo you've done so much training you can do this!" Ash said trying to give Keldeo courage 'Ok I will win alright come on Kyurem' 'Alright also if you win Ash here will get to catch me' Kyurem fires another cold breeze at Keldeo "Keldeo counter by shooting Focus Blast on the Ground!" Keldeo shot a ball of energy at the ground making the dirt fly into the air freezing immediately pretty much protecting Keldeo from the Blizzard attack, "Now use focus Blast on Kyurem then hydro pump added with double kick to make hydro pump Faster!" Keldeo shot a ball of energy at Kyurem then shooting a stream of water then added with a double kick to make it faster, Both of the attacks hit Kyurem straight on making Kyurem weak "NOW FINISH UP WITH SECRET SWORD!" Keldeo's horn grew a sword then Keldeo charged at Kyurem, Kyurem opened its eyes then saw Keldeo right in front of him and Keldeo strikes Kyurem knocking him out "OK GO ULTRA'BALL!" Ash threw the Ball at Kyurem with a successful Catch "YES WE CAUGHT KYUREM!" Ash screamed as Mew and Keldeo were dancing and Moltres,Darkrai and Zekrom Grinning.

PRESENT THEN TO THE INDIGO LEAGUE!

Ash has made it to the Indigo League and Rented a room then back to training well it was just a normal day for Ash until TEAM RICKET MOTTO skip

"Give us your rare pokemon now!" James commanded "Never Keldeo use Hydro Pump!" 'You got it mr Master' Keldeo shot a Stream of water at team rocket making them Blast away quickly then Ash told His Smaller Pokemon 'HEY' I mean other Pokemon to stay in his room as Ash went Shopping, Ash grabbed a shopping cart as he went around the Selfs looking for Pokemon Food Then something caught his eyes -_- Custom made Poke'Balls with Legendary Pokemon pictures on them JACKPOT Ash Grabbed some then went to the Camping Selfs then got a new Tent (Because Keldeo 'accidently' shot a Focus Blast on it) also a Eating table as well as some cooking pots then on the way to the resister Ash saw a Cape that would go perfect with his outfit so Ash so Ash went to the Clothes isle then picked it up then put it in his Cart "Well well well Ash Ketchem shopping?" Ash was then got very Nervous then tuned around slowly to see Leaf there "LEAF!" "I've never seen you happy during a shopping trip" Ash frowned "Ok see you I need to pay for my stuff now" "I'll come too" They walked to the register and bought their stuff and want back to the Pokemon centre " So Ash you ready for the League?" "Yes I am and I plan on winning" "Thats not gonna happen cause I'm gonna win!" Ash smirked but stayed quiet because he valued his life.

"So Ash which one is your Room?Mines 269" "Mine is 270" "Yay were neighbours!" They reached their rooms and stopped "ok see you" Ash went inside and immediately closed the door behind him so Leaf wouldn't know what's inside 'Hey Ashy-Boy your back from your shopping trip did you get any thing for me?' Mew asked the Keldeo asked 'What about me?' Ash pulled out the Special Poke'Balls and replaced all the Poke'Balls/Ultra'Balls into their new custom made one Poke'Balls.

"Ok this battle is 1 vs 1 Ok and THIS BATTLE IS ASH KETCHEM FROM PALLET TOWN VERSUS JACK TOWERS FROM VIRIDIAN BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Ok come on out Primeape!" Says Jack "Ok Let's go Keldeo!" Ash said as he threw the ball in the air with Keldeo coming out 'About time' "Primeape use Mach punch now!" "Counter with double kick then hydro pump" Primeape came in for a Punch but was countered then Primeape was hit by hydro pump knocking it out "PRIMEAPE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE THE WINNER IS ASH KETCHEM!" And the crowd goes wild.

IN THE SPECIAL GUEST ROOM

Mr Goodshow is amazed of how young Ash is for getting a legendary at the age of ten "Looks like now I've got a person to look out for" Mr Goodshow said about to take a sip of tea.

What will happen next time in the next chapter stay tuned!

Pokemon fact today :if you have A fast electric type pokemon, teach it Electr 'Ball because Electra Ball is powered by Speed and Power.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"Charizard use flame burst!" The trainer exclaimed "Keldeo counter with hydro pump then use a Focus Blast attack!" Ash commanded,Charizard fired a burst of fire towards Keldeo but then turned to nothing when it was countered by Hydro Pump then Charizard Fainted "Charizard is unable to battle That means Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town has past the qualifying rounds!" The Ref shouted so the crowd could hear "And that is the 2nd time Ash has defeated someone in just 2 attacks,1 to counter then 1 to attack" The announcer called out from his little box in the stadium 'And another round to the awesome Keldeo!' Keldeo said feeling that he could defeat anyone "Don't get to cocky" Ash said as Keldeo and Himself started to walk out of the arena ignoring the fans.

TO ASH'S ROOM!

In Ash's Room,Darkrai was trying to figure out how to use the T.v and Mew was playing with 9 pillows with Ash's new companion … RIOLU!

FLASHBACK

Ash was looking around for some fruit for cooking with until he heard a "RIIIOOLUU" Ash quickly put his Berries in his Bag then rushed to where he heard the cry,Ash then saw a bunch of Spearows firing air cutters at a Riolu but not just any Riolu a shiny one Ash quickly sent out Zekrom to use a thunder that is as powerful as a thundershock at the Spearows to send them away,then Ash ran to Riolus side to give it some potion the Riolu fell unconscious(Moments later)Riolu woke up to see Ash smiling at him then Riolu shot 2 powerful Auraspheres at Ash making Ash slam into a tree but Ash looked face looked unharmed but it was then Riolu realised he did then ran to Ash's side saying sorry 'Im sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry' "it's ok Riolu as long as your fine" Riolu sighed then smiled 'thanks for saving me!' "It's fine Riolu" 'wait how do you understand me?' Zekrom spoke up 'looks like you too have same Aura connection ,Wait a second… Your that Riolu that was Promoted to a legendary Pokemon!" 'Yeah that's Me! By the way umm' "Ash is the name" 'Ash it's time for you to learn the ways of Aura' Ash looked surprised,Ash already knew what Aura was because Zekrom gave a lecture about Aura, Ash asked a few questions about it and was all answered then Ash accepted.

'Another win Ashy-Boy' Mew spoke 'yeah,Of coarse it was me battling' they all had time talking then Ash and Riolu also joined by Keldeo but not Mew because Mew said he wanted a nap went to the forest to work on Ash's Aura sight (Which is something you use to look all around you with your eyes closed using Aura to look anywhere far or near right now Ash was doing terrible, Riolu threw stones at Ash and Ash has to dodge them but he hasn't even dodged one yet until one moment he then could see everywhere he could see Riolu trying very hard to try hit Ash with stones but failed and he also could see Keldeo with an amazed face but Riolu ran out of stones then fired Auraspheres,you can't dodge Aurasphere So he couldn't dodge it instead he punched it 'Congrats Ash you have mastered Aura sight next it's time for reading Aura which will give you info of Pokemon eg: The pokemons attack or ability' "ok"

TIMESKIP

The next day was a day off so pretty much a day of relaxation until it started to raining heavily then very sunny then raining heavily then back to very sunny over and over again.

What's gonna happen next on the next chapter stay tuned

Pokemon fact today :Pikachu can use a fly attack on a Pokemon game that you have to find out!

On the next chapter preview

"What's that!" Ash called out as a giant pillar of earth comes out from the ground then a tidal wave came then made a giant hole in the ground then a giant red Pokemon jumped on the pillar then a giant blue Pokemon swan into the hole "Groudon and Kyogre"

STAY TUNED IM SO SORRY THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER ILL MAKE IT LONGER NEXT TIME OK IT WILL BE OVER 2000


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What's that!" Ash called out as a giant pillar of earth comes out from the ground then a tidal wave came then made a giant hole in the ground then a giant red Pokemon jumped on the pillar then a giant blue Pokemon swan into the hole "Groudon and Kyogre" Ash said amazed then Groudon shot a huge massive beam of power at Kyogre but Kyogre used protected itself with a barrier then used fired a giant stream of water 'Wow that's bigger than my hydro Cannon' Keldeo spoke(Spoiler) then the stream of Water hits Groudon,Groudon could have countered it but it used Hyper beam remember!

Ash decided to do something quickly before it does more destruction 'I can use Zekrom but no I can't reveal it to public yet wait maybe no that's dum hmmm I know' "Ok come on out Mew!" 'Im right here but whatever ok I'm ready!' "Ok use hydro cannon on Groudon then Thunder on Kyogre keep on doing that while I find a moment to use a Poke'Ball" 'Ok' Mew then shot out some Streams of Water at Groudon then fired some Thunder on Kyogre making them go weak quickly Ash got out 2 Ultra'Balls and then he threw them quickly at both legendarys making a successful capture then the balls disappeared and teleported to Professor Oaks Laboratory Then Mew flew back to Ash 'Im so Awesome right?' "Yeah you can say that" Then thousands of paparazzi's ran to Ash asking billions of questions,Mew was posing also Keldeo and Riolu then Ash said "Ok Mew use Teleport" Mew sighed but did it anyways then Ash and Friends/Pokemon teleported to Their room then Darkrai said 'You are all over the news' Darkrai said changing channels giving the message that he learned for to use the channels 'Congrats' "Umm thanks and if anyone knocks don't answer" then there was a knock on the door 'Ill Get it!' Answered Mew "NNNOOOOO" but to late Mew opened the door and saw Leaf with red behind her "Mew mew mew?" "I-I-It's mew!" "Mew!" Then both of them looked behind Mew seeing Ash,Keldeo and Riolu but not Darkrai because he was in the shadows.

"ASH why didn't you tell us you have a legendary!" 'Hey Mews not the only legendary I'm one too!' "KELDEO!" 'What I want to be looked at too!' "THAT'S IT RED GIVE ME SOME ROPE!" Red gets scared but gives Leaf some rope then tied Ash to a Chair then started asking questions and Ash answered them all because he didn't have a choice…the only question he didn't answer was what was your starter Pokemon.

"Thanks Ash now I'm satisfied" "your welcome JUST DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! Now excuse me I have a battle to get to" Ash went out of the room signalling Mew to go with him then Mew flew to Ash and sat on Ash's head then Ash walked to the battlefield Red and Leaf went to the Stadium seats.

BATTLE TIME!

"Ok this is a 3 on 3 Battle ok battle begin" says the Ref "Hey Ash just because you have a legendary doesn't mean your invincible and I will beat you Ok I choose you SNORLAX" the cocky trainer says "hmf" was all Ash said as he signalled Mew to get on the Battlefield "Snorlax use Bodyslam!" Snorlax jumped then fell down towards Mew "Mew psychic Snorlax to the ground then Aurasphere" Ash said simply Mew sent Snorlax to the ground then firing a super effective move on Snorlax knocking it out "Snorlax is unable to battle! The round goes to Mew!" The crowd goes wild! "Return Snorlax Ok go Pigoet! ok use gust!" Pidgeot Flapped its wings as fast as it could and made a very strong breeze at Mew "Use Aurasphere" Mew shot the Ball of Aura at Pidgeot destroying the Gust attack then directly hitting Pidgyoet declaring another win "Pidgeyoet is unable to battle the round goes to Mew" the cocky trainer saw no hope so he told the Ref that he forfeit "The round goes to Ash Ketchem from pallet town" the announcer said "WOW a expected forfeit so Ash the holder of Mew is making on to top 16 which is the full 6 on 6 battles!" Ash spent alittle time waving with Mew then they walked away before the paparazzi's could get them.

Ash and his pokemon were playing cards but not in their room but somewhere deep in the forest "Ha i win this time guys!" 'Awwww!' Cried out the other Pokemon which is Keldeo,Darlrai,Mew,Zekrom,Moltres, Riolu and kyurem plus Groudon and Kyogre( you are probably wondering why he has 9 Pokemon well read on plus Ash caught Riolu awhile ago it did not say Ash caught Riolu... )

FLASHBACK

Ash Calls Professor Oak "Hello Professor" "WOW ASH GROUDON AND KYOGRE WOW" "umm yeah and I was wondering if there was a way to have any amount of Pokemon in my Pokemon Party?" "Hmmm there is a way but you have to get to the top 16 without losing or using more than 1 Pokemon any Pokemon which you have done so slide your Pokedex into the slot and ill upgrade and btw do you want Groudon and Kyogre back?" "Yes please and I'm sliding it in now"

Present

"You guys are so predictable I win again!" Ash Calls out showing them his card then he was followed by groans "Ok Mew Come on we have a battle to attend to" Mew teleports everyone to Ash's room but before that Ash returned All the big Pokemon then Mew sat on Ash's Head then Walked to the Battlefield.

TIMESKIP

"This is a math between Ash Ketchem and Ritchie Thunderstone with substitutions allowed 6 vs 6 BATTLE BEGIN" "Ok Butterfree I choose you!" (I'm not doing the nicknames because they confuse me) "Mew let's go" Ash said calmly as Mew made his way to the battlefield "Butterfree use silver wind then confusion!" Ritchie shouted as Ash started to gain interest in this battle, Butterfree blew some wind that was coloured silver then it's eyes started to glow as the Silver wind wet faster "Counter with Flamethrower then finish with another" Ash said Simply Mew shot a burst of fire burning the wind then firing another hitting Butterfree"BUTTERFREE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE THE ROUND GOES TO MEW"

Ash defeated everyone of Richie's Pokemon easily but the Last one was a different story "OK PIKACHU I CHOOSE YOU!" The Tiny mouse pokemon was then put onto the field then the mouse giving a "Chaaaa" "Ok Pikachu use Thundershock and Thunderbilt then Thunder altogether now!" Pikachu shot all kinds of electric type attacks and did a lot of damage to Mew because Ash was to surprised to react then Ash saw Mews condition then he said "Ok this is far enough ok use EARTHQUAKE!" Mew slammed the ground making a huge earthquake hitting Pikachu "Pikachu is una-" Pikachu slowly got up showing its not giving up yet inside Ash's head 'wow Pikachu are special Pokemon I might catch one' "Nice work Pikachu now use thunder one more time!" Pikachu charge up for one more thunder then fired hitting Mew almost Doing tons of Damage Mew was

Now on the ground "MEW you can't faint now you are way more powerful than this ok now use recover!" Mew's body then glowed Bright Aura like blue then all the bruises disapeared "Mew mew" "Aright now use sand tomb!" Mew surrounded Piakchu with sand/gravel then damaged Pikachu showing it was knocked out "Pikachu is unable to battle the round goes to Ash from Pallet town that means he is moving on to top 8!" The announcer says "Amazing that Pikachu was amazing but Mew came out on top!" Ash and Mew spent time waving but mostly the time was spent by telling Mew to use recover so they didn't need to use the Pokemon Centre.

TO ASH'S ROOM!

'HA HA JA JA HA HA JA JA! MEW YOU ALMOST LOST!' Keldeo said laughing his horns out 'No I didn't I clearly won that easily' Keldeo and Mew spent hours fighting but Darkrai was watching Pokemon Adventures on T.V and Ash was with Riolu trying to learn how to use Aurasphere 'Come on Ash charge your Aura and release it!' "This…Is…harder…than…I…thought" Ash said trying to charged Aura in his palms but you could see it charging the Aurasphere looked perfectly normal but the launching was terrible then Zekrom thought of a solution 'Ash's Arm strength is to week now every time you have free time you have to he sit ups,push ups and chin ups!" Ash gave a massive groan but did push ups any ways but when it was time for dinner Ash decided to check Gary's place he lost and got palce 24th While Ash is in the top 8,Ash almost fainted from laughing too hard when he saw this,then he made dinner for everybody.

TIMESKIP

The Announcer says "Wow it is the Mew master Ash versus the winner of the league from last year Todd this will might be an exiting battle or it might end up like always"

"I choose you Keldeo!" Keldeo ran into the battlefield "Let's go Salamence!" "Keldeo Hydro Cannon ten Hydro Pump then charge in for a hi jump kick!" "Salamence counter with hyper beam!" Keldeo shot 1 Large stream of water at Salamence then shot another except slightly smaller but Salamence shot a massive Beam of power countering hydro pump but not hydro cannon it went through hyper beam and hit Salamence then Salamence was disabled the was hit by a hi jump kick pretty much knocking it out "SALAMENCE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE THE ROUND GOES TO KELDEO" "Return go Metagross and use meteor mash!" "Counter with hydro pump then focus blast!" Metagross goes in for a meteor mash but was countered by the hydro pump then was hit by fouls blast "Ok get up Metagross use Shock Wave!" "Oh no Keldeo use swift to counter then another focus blast!" Metagross fired a wave of electricity but was disabled thanks to swift then Metagross got knocked out by a focus blast"METAGROSS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE TO ROUND GOES TO KELDEO!" "Return Metagross, Ok let's go GARHOMP! Use Sandstorm" Garchomp made a sand storm powering it up thanks to its ability SandStream "Now Use Fling!" Ash smirked when he heard this Garchomp fired a ray at Keldeo and Ash and Keldeo stood unfazed then the ray hit Keldeo but did nothing "WHAT" says Todd Ash explained "ok you see Keldeos ability allows it to suck up dark type attacks so you gave him a power up" Todd bit his lip "Ok Keldeo use Hydro cannon!" Keldeo shot out a massive stream of water knocking Gatchomp out "Garchomp is unable to battle the round goes to Keldeo " the Ref said not giving anyone heart attacks anymore the announcer says "OK EVERYONE IT'S HALF TIME SINCE TODD HAS LOST 3 POKEMON USE THIS TIME TO RETHINK YOUR STATEGY"

"And we are back now start!"

"I choose you Gengar!""Ok Keldeo go in for a Sacred sword!" "Now quickly use destinies bond!" As soon as Keldeo hit Gengar Gendar fainted and everyone gasped when they saw Keldeo sill standing "NICE WORK KEL-" Keldeo then fell down "err it appears both Pokemon are unable to battle" "AMAZING TODD IS TE FIRST PERSON TO TAKE OUT ONE OF ASH'S POKEMOM!" Ash runs onto the field picking up Keldeo then putting him beside the trainer box "I choose you Kyurem!" The Giant Pokemon came out of the Custom made Poke'Ball and made a giant growl intimidating Todd,Todd then saw no hope so he forfeit "TODD HAS FORFEIT THAT MEANS ASH IS MOVING ON TO HE SEMI FINALS!" Ash did not stay to wave he returned Kyurem which was happy that it was so intimidating and then carried Keldeo to his room treating it.

MR GOOD-SHOW

"Hmmm" mr Good-Show was sitting down in the private watching rooms thinking about Ash 'Maybe Ash is good enough to become the very first Kanto champion but I'm not gonna ask until he wins more leagues' Mr Good-Show then walked off to his mansion.

WHY WI HAPPEN NEXT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER STAY TUNED!

POKEMON FACT OR SPOILER: A Bidoof is rated the most unoriginal design out of all the Pokemon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"THIS BATTLE IS A FULL 6 ON 6 BATTLE BATTLE BEGIN"The ref said "Ok Let's go Keldeo" Ash said as Keldeo jumped Ito the battlefield "I was prepared for this Ok go Rotom" The trainer said as he threw the Poke'Ball onto the field "Keldeo use hydro cannon" Keldeo shot a massive stream of water toward Rotom "Rotom use Thunder to counter then a super fast shock wave!" Rotom fired the electric attack at the Hydro cannon disabling each other then quickly firing a small but deadly wave of electricity directly hitting Keldeo doing a lot of damage "Rotom use thunder then thuderbolt and Thundershock" Rotom fired 3 electric type attacks at Keldeo "Counter using Surf then poison Jab!"Keldeo then made a huge tidal wave then jumped on top of it hen cancelling all the electric type attacks then its feet glowing purple then kicking Rotom for a super effective move "ROTOM IS UNABLE TO BATTLE THE ROUND GOES TO KELDEO!" Keldeo was panting hard "Return Rotom your efforts were amazing ok I choose you Electavire" "Keldeo use Rest!" Keldeo then Fell asleep but glowing purplish pink "Here's our chance Electavire Use a Full power Thunder then followed by a light screen" Electavire fired a massive electric type attack then surrounded itself in a light blue barrier then it disapeared "Keldeo Use Sleep talk!" Keldeo stood up then covered itself in a greenish barrier protecting it from thunder making Everyone gasp inside Ash's head 'Yes a protect attack that was lucky' "aright use another sleep talk" Keldeo shot a hyper beam attack making the trainer bite his lip then he said "Alright use Protect then use thunder" Keldeo then woke up shaking his head a few times then going into a defence position, Electavire surrounded itself in a barrier protecting it from hyper beam then firing a huge bolt of electricity"Keldeo use a hydro Cannon!" Keldeo shot out a huge stream of water at Electavire but it collided with the Thunder making a huge explosion almost breaking the Giant T.V monitor the Making a huge dust cloud..…

Then everyone gasped to see Keldeo and Electavire still standing,A few minutes past and both Pokemon were standing motionless not a single sound was heard until everyone heard a thumping noise followed by Everyone gasp in shock and excitement"UMM BOTH POKEMON ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE CHOOSE YOUR NEXT POKEMON" "Return/Return" Ash and the trainer said "Ok Mew battle time!" "Alright Tyranitar Let's show them your might!" Mew flew off Ash's Head then flew to the battlefield then the mighty tyrant Pokemon appeared on the Battlefield "Tyranitar use Dark Pulse!" "Counter with shadow ball then ominous Wind!" Tyranitar fired a ray of dark energy then Mew fired a ball of shadow followed by a ghostly wind,The Dark pulse and shadow ball collided and cancelled each other out then the Ominous wind hit Tyranitar for a super effective move "Tyranitar hang in there thanks to ominous winds Mew is even more powerful ok use a very last long dark pulse!" Tyranitar shot a ray of dark at Mew "Mew use psychic on the dark pulse to redirect back to Tyranitar!" Mew backfired the Dark pulse back at Tyranitar then "Tyranitar use Hyper Beam full power!" "You Too!" Both Pokemon fired a powerful beam of power making the beams collide making a huge Explosion also a huge dust cloud followed by a thump then the cloud disappeared followed by tons of gasp "TYRANITAR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE THE ROUND GOES TO MEW!" "Return Tyranitar you did awesome alright I choose you Gengar!" "Mew use recover then psychic!"Mew glowed Purple then started to glow pink "Quickly use destinies bond!" As soon as psychic hit Gengar fainted then Mew fell on the ground still eyes open until it fell making Everyone gasp even the people watching the T.V gasped! "AMAZING THIS TRAINER IS THE FIRST ONE TO DEFEAT ASH'S MEW LET'S SEE IF WHAT HAPPEN'S NEXT" says the announcer "BOTH POKEMON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE!" "Return/Return" both trainers say "Let's Go Kyurem!" "Show your true power Magmorter! Use Flamethrower followed by a flare blitz!" Magmorter fired a beam of fire then covered itself in fire then charging at Kyurem "Kyurem counter Flamethrower with blizzard then rain dance followed by another blizzard!" Kyurem cancelled flamethrower with a freezing wind then Kyurem fired a circle of water up into the sky making it rain making flare blitz extinguish then firing a freezing wind at Magmorter freezing "Magmorter if you can hear me use flame charge!" Magmorter surrounding itself in fire then melting the ice then charged at Kyurem but failed again thanks to the rain "Ok Kyurem use ancient power!" Kyurem fired a mysteries ball at Magmorter knocking it out "MAGMORTER IS UNABLE TO BATTLE THE TOUND GOES TO KYUREM" "Return,Ok Go Sammurott!"the rain stopped Ash was thinking about Making Kyurem turn into black Kyurem but that will make people think that he has Zekrom "Kyurem use Dragon pulse!" Kyurem fired a ray of Dragon force energy "Sammurott dodge and use hydro cannon!" Sammurott jumped to the side avoiding Dragon pulse then fired a huge stream of water "Kyurem counter using blizzard" the hydro cannon froze when blizzard came in contact "Alright Charge in for a full powered razor shell!" Ah smirked when he heard this,Sammurott charged with its shell sword "Kyurem dragon pulse the ground in front of Sammurott" Kyurem fired a ray of dragon force energy on the ground in front of Sammurott making Sammurott fall right in front of Kyurem " I've never had this much in in a battle but this is where I end it…Finish this Kyurem.…..With Sheer cold" Kyurem fired a intensely cold breeze at Sammurott making an instant knock out "THE WINNER OF THE MATCH IS ASH KETCHEM FROM PALLET TOWN!"The Ref called out followed by a large round of applause,Ash walked up to Kyurem "Nice work Kyurem you never let me down don't you" 'Of coarse' Ash returns Kyurem then Walks to the trainer "Nice battle er-" "My name is Jonny nice battle Ash best battle I've ever had" "me too now I have to see you later" Ash walked away to the secret place in the forest and just finished healing his pokemon and was siting under a tree thinking then he stood up returning every Pokemon that was big then telling Mew to teleport everyone to his room then after that Ash made dinner then teleported back to the forest to feed everyone.

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER

POKEMON FACT OR SPOILER: After the indigo league, Ash gets a Pokemon egg from Professor Oak.

AUTHORS NOTE: 1 person says they want romance but I want to see more people wanting romance so I know you actually want it YES OR NO.


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHORS NOTE: Shadow wolf I use my smartphone to update chapters, see there's a option called copy n paste and I use it to Update you see?that is why it does that, if I do it on computers my head will explode of frustration also 2nd to last chapter to this indigo series then it's the 2nd series Orange isle(Also since they are only 4 badges you have to collect it's gonna be longer I'm going to include some of the episodes and the next chapter will change Ash's ways...)

Chapter 9

Somewhere in unova

A boy with green hair and a strange necklace the same age as Ash (10) is running though the forest,panting,Then suddenly a missile exploded metres away from The Boy making him fall in the ground, "Your avoiding is exceptional but you are ready to be chosen by the Great Pokemon Reshiram,N go now" the Boy now named N then went to the Team nurse to bandage up all the injuries then walked off to the helicopter's and the pilots gave him a ride to Nuvema Town to get him his first Pokemon.

BACK TO ASH

Ash was groaning right now siting by a tree because the finalist forfeit because Ash was too powerful and he always thought about one thing, 'What are you thinking Ash?' Zekrom said from inside the Custom made Poke'Ball "Oh I was thinking about training regular Pokemon" 'that's a brilliant idea' "Thanks Zekrom" Ash stands up then tell's Keldeo,Mew and Riolu to get going and teleported to their room packed then headed over to the stadium battlefield to be awarded the indigo trophy and prize money.

"WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL AWARDS CEREMONY ! THIS CEREMONY WILL BE ALL ABOUT GIVING TROPHIES AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE TIME HERE AND LET'S GO!" The announcer says, Mr Goodshow and Lance were by the awards stage, Mr Goodshow spoke into mic "Hello there I am Mr Charles Goodshow and I'm the awards host Ok the first of we're going to do the winner trophies first ok for Third place we have…JONNY!"(who is 19 Yrs old) Jonny Walked up to the stage and shook Mr Goodshow's Hand then collected his bronze Trophy and stood on the 3rd place stand, "And second place…LEONARDO!" (Another 19 yr old the boy who forfeited against Ash) Leonardo walked up to the stage shaking Mr Goodshow's hand then collecting the silver trophy from Lance then standing on the 2nd place stand "And finally the youngest Trainers to win a league…ASH!" Ash walks up the stage with incredibly large cheers shakes Mr Goodshow's hand then collecting the Gold trophy from Lance and was about to walk to the 1st place stand until he was called back by Mr Goodshow "So Ash all he Pokemon you have used are Legendaries I'm I correct?" Ash replied "Yes they all are" surprising everyone even Lance, Lance then walks up to Ash, examining him before saying "Umm can I have a look at the legendary Dragon Kyurem please?" Ash put a questioning look but did so anyways, He let out Kyurem and Lance took a photo and thinking 'Wait till Drake and Clair sees this' still taking photo's after a few minutes Lance stopped realising his obsession for Dragon types has put a stop to the Ceremony, Ash went back and forth toward his standing area back to Mr Goodshow usually getting trophy from him but other people did get trophies but Ash it the most in history when the ceremony ended he had a hard time tying to put his 9 Trophies in his bag but succeeded and headed back to Pallet town.

TIMESKIP BECAUSE THERE IS NOTHING EXCITING!

Ash made it to Pallet town in 2 weeks and beside him was his trusty friends,Keldeo,Mew and Riolu, they walked into Pallet town to see tons of compliments and comments "Nice work Ash!" "Champion Ash is the Best" "Ash is the best forget the rest!" Ash blushes at these comments but his Pokemon wanted some attention to but soon enough they did.

Ash knocked on his Mother's house door but no answer, Ash then saw a not saying "If this is Ash I'm at professor Oaks laboratory and of this is anyone else I'm at the professors!" Ash sighed but walked there anyways, On the way there Ash saw more Pokemon than usual but ignored it but His Pokemon were taking in the peacefulness of Ash's Hometown.

Ash knocked on the laboratory's door but no answer but he saw that the door was open and Ash used his Aura sight to see if anyone was there, He saw that the light's were closed but could still see perfectly he also saw many people he knew then realised that it was a surprise party but Ash opened his eyes then opens the door then greeted by a "ASH CONGRATULATIONS!" Ash was not surprised but acted surprised anyways, He saw Friends )eg:Brock( his Mum and The professor, They all had a good time everyone in Pallet town came, Ash knew everyone because Pallet town was a small place.

When the party was over Everybody went home including Brock (He went back to pewter city) Ash made a Bed that Keldeo could Fit in, one for Mew and another for Riolu and who knows what will happen in the next chapter stay tuned.

POKEMON FACT OR SPOILER: Ash's has a new destiny revealed in the next few chapters(This is a short chapter because I had stuff to do…)


	10. Chapter 10 End To Indigo League

Pokemon chapter 10

Ash was training in the forest with his Aura coach Riolu and has just recently mastering Aurasphere and now is sparring with Riolu, "So Riolu what happens if I lose?" 'You'll give me extra Pokemon food for the rest of the week' "and if I win?" 'I will stop calling you a weak magikarp' "DEAL" Riolu zoomed up to Ash like a bullet and used force palm forcing Ash to hit a tree faster than a rocket, Ash managed to get up and go back into a defensive position then Riolu sprang up to Ash's Head tap dancing giving Ash a head ache, Riolu then stopped dancing then firing an Aurasphere on Ash's head and in the background you can see Darkrai,Mew,Moltres,Mew,Keldeo, Groudon,Kyurem and Kyrogre watching Ash get owned but Zekrom was watching from inside the Poke'Ball,again Ash was blown back into a tree but suddenly Ash zoomed at Riolu doing a Aurasphere Force Palm dealing quite a lot of damage also blowing Riolu away like a leaf but landed safely but Riolu shot out multiple Aurasphere's at Ash making Ash dodge faster then Ash was hit on the legs forcing him to slam onto the ground then the last Aurasphere hit the ground right in front of Ash making the dust go into his eyes making him close his eyes 'Now Ash it's time to test your Aura sight' Riolu said deviously as he shot more Auraspheres, Ash dodged all of them quite easily then attacked Riolu with an Aurasphere catching Riolu off guard as the Aurasphere hit Riolu making a dust cloud, Ash thought he won but he was wrong, Riolu came from behind and force palmed Ash making him fall on the ground 'I WIN MORE FOOD!' Riolu said happily, Ash slowly got up until he was hit by a missile, everyone gasped and ran/Flew/galloped over to Ash to see of he was alright 'I don't see his Aura!' Riolu said in worry Keldeo then lost hi temper 'WHO DID THIS!'

"Prepare For Trouble"

"Make it Double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"to extend out reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team rocket Blast off at the speed on"

"light surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right!"

'Not you buggers again' Keldeo said as his voice got angrier by the second

"Ha Ha we got you now little Keldeo…Wait didn't we hit Keldeo with a missile?" Team rocket looked around the see Ash on the ground not moving TR(That's their name for short) gulped then blasted away from a full power hyper beam by Keldeo, Keldeo,Mew,Riolu and Darkrai went on a rampage through the forest no fire but destruction,Floods,and flying Trees.

The others stayed calm, Zekrom came out of the Poke'Ball and said 'I saw everything I've got a plan Groudon,Kyogre and Moltres make sure they don't do any harm to the forest' the three Pokemon nodded and went to the crisis 'Come on we're going to visit lord Arceus will revive him' Zekrom said taking Ash then Flying towards the sky 'But do you think he will revive him?' Says Kyurem following Zekrom ' '100% sure Arceus and Me know his ancestor and his new destiny and why Riolu joined Ash to teach him the arts of aura' Thy continued their flight until they were taken to a vortex through time and space then thy made it to their destination 'Oh Zekrom surprise see you here' Arceus 'Zekrom explained what happened to Arceus 'you want me to revive him hey' Zekrom nods along with Kyurem 'Problem is,I can only revive Pokemon but I have I thing I can do to revive him' 'Ok what is it?' 'Well in order to revive Ash here I will need to I've him powers of Pokemon also their hidden power,so his power will be A Lucario' Arceus then made his plate's of power circle around Ash then Ash's clothe Changed to a awesome cowboy musketeer thingy ( . I do not own this picture) Ash's eyes opened to feel massive energy waves go through his body he then got up to his feet then looked around to see his pokemon and the strange Pokemon,it said 'Test successful time for magic test' ten then room suddenly got filled with water with the legendary Pokemon still floating a bunch of Sharkpedos aqua jet into Ash.

TO KELDEO

'LET ME PASS GROUDON!' Keldeo shouted still blinded from rage 'Young one, Calm down and listen' "'I WILL NOT ASH IS…' Keldeo did not finish his sentence and shot a stream of water at Groudon but Groudon slashed it away.

TO MEW

Mew was using flamethrower on the forest and Kyogre was firefighting it with Hydro Pump 'STOP PUTTING OUT MY FIRES YOU KNOW IM ON A RAMPAGE!' 'Im gonna keep doing that until you calm down' 'Na' Mew flew the way Keldeo went to regroup Kyogre followed.

Riolu was surrounded by dark aura waves shooting purple Aurasphere's at everything it see's making destruction Moltres was had to fire a blast burn at Riolu but Riolu keeps countering it, But suddenly a Aurasphere shot from no where and hit Riolu knocking it onto the ground A man came out from the forest and sais in telepathy 'Calm down Riolu I'm Ash,I'm still Alive' Riolu was shocked but still not convinced Riolu shot another Aurasphere at Ash but Ash Countered it by throwing a blue card at it,'Riolu look at my AURA' Ash said Riolu closed its eyes and saw Ash's Aura then he opened his eyes hen the dark Aura around him disappeared then ran to hug Ash.

Ash said to Moltres 'Where is Darkrai?' Moltres was surprised to see Ash Talk in telepathy but said 'We already calmed him down' 'How?' 'Knocking it out' Ash Sweat-dropped and told Riolu to go on Moltres and fly back to Pallet town.

TO KELDEO AND MEW

Keldeo and Mew were Flooding the forest Kyogre says 'Wow there are his angry because someone died' Groudon replies 'Well it was Ash but thy are still young…I think they are 7000 Yrs Old Thats means they are still young' Kyogre and Groudon used a small hyper beam to make the water go bye bye then Ash jumped to where Mew and Keldeo were 'Stop this you two!' Keldeo,Mew,Kyogre and Groudon were surprised by the telepathy Mew says 'Oh hey Ash me and Keldeo are in a rampage so you better get out of here,wait what were we rampaging about…Oh yeah you died so you bette-' Mew just realised that Ash was alive and gave him a hug and also some suffocation Ash looked at Keldeo and said 'Keldeo you know better than this you should of listens to the other Pokemon' 'Im sorry…' everyone went back healed and talked then more training then Keldeo said 'Hey Ash I was wondering how you got magic powers with card and the power of a lucario?' 'Thats classified info Keldeo' Keldeo frowns but continues training.

THE NEXT DAY

Ash wakes up also his other Pokemon and they go downstairs and fetches breakfast then to The Professors lab.

"Morning Ash" "Morning Professor Oak" "I was wondering if you could do something for me?" "Yeah sure what is it?" "Oh nothing just a trip to the Orange Isles to delivery this Strange Ball to, and when your done with that you can take the Orange Challenge which is a place you take gym battles or skill challenges to earn sea badges and if you get all 4 you battle the Orange King and if you beat him you get to be in the hall of fame, Tons of Money and more fame" "Ash excepted and was about to head out the door when suddenly"Wait!" Ash turned around and said "What is it Professor?" "These are for you" He said giving Ash 2 Pokemon Eggs in a Container "Thanks Professor" "Don't mention it see you!" Then Ash went home to pack then headed on a new journey.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER STAY TUNED…

POKEMON FACT OR SPOILER: Watchog can use multiple attacks that are not its type ep:Aqua tail,Grass knot,hypnosis.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Right now Ash was on a private Blimp that Mr Goodshow provided Ash,It has not left Pallet town yet it was still making preparations for the flight 'Wow I could get used this…' Keldeo said relaxing on a coach, 'You said it…' Mew replied Relaxing in the Jacuzzi with Ash.

WITH PROFESSOR OAK

'Hmm I wonder what kind of Pokemon will come out from the Egg I gave Ash…' Professor Oak thought as a sudden Knocking on the door was heard.

Professor Oak walked up to the Door and opened it to see Leaf there "Oh hello Leaf what can I do for you" "Professor is there any places I could go for a new journey?" "Yes there is,it's called the orange isles, Ash is heading there right now in a Blimp my friend provided Ash with and if your quick enough you might catch a ride" "WHAT OK THANKS BYE" Leaf swiftly ran out the door and headed for the blimp that could be seen a km away from Ash's house.

WITH ASH

Ash was still in the Jacuzzi,He also told no women were allowed in the room because 5 Girls fainted when thy went inside the room and saw shirtless Ash,

Then suddenly Leaf came in looking at the Pokemont then said "Hey Ash I was wondering if I cou-"Then her face lit up pink,Ash quickly got out of the jacuzzi and went into the changing room then changed and by the time he came out he saw Leaf without the pink face.

"So leaf what did you want?" Ash "Well Ash…I wanted to know if I could take a ride on the blimp to the orange islands" "Of course Leaf, You can tag along,This trip will take two days is that alright?" "Yeah it's fine" "good it's settled you can take the bed ill take the coach" Ash then took a blanket and a pillow and neatly placed it on the coach then played cards with Darkrai on the table Leaf was enjoying her stay there,most of the times she was staring at Ash…

DAYS LATER

They arrived at their destination, "Alright see you Leaf I need to go to Professor Ivy see you" Ash says as he asked Mew to go into his bag and returns Darkrai and walks away with Keldeo "WAIT" Ash and Keldeo turns around Leaf ask while poking her fingers"Ummmmmm is it ok if I could go with you on your Journey" Ash then puts a scared face then says telepathy to Zekrom 'What do I do Zekrom' 'Well I think you should and reveal your secrets because she is your childhood friend or crush…' 'SHE IS NOT MY CRUSH!' 'Whatever…'

"Ok Leaf you can come but before we go I need to go to a private place so I can tell you…" Keldeo stayed close to Ash and Ash put a hand on Leafs shoulder then suddenly Giant Cards surrounded them then teleported to a forest.

BIG RAVELLING TIME

"Ok leaf how do I put this…" "How did you teleport us without using a Pokemon?" "Well…I have magic powers with Cards and the power of a lucario" Ash held his hand up then suddenly a card glowing blue appeared in his hand then through it on the ground making a statue of a lucario also saying "Lucario:The Aura Pokemon: Lucario are sensitive to a special type of energy called aura. Lucario can study this energy to predict the movements of their opponents and track their quarry. They also have the power to manipulate this energy in an offensive manner, in the form of explosive spheres of aura energy. Lucario can understand human speech, and have been reported to communicate with humans through telepathy"

"Also I have tons more Legendaries than this" Leaf was shocked for a few minute until she Walked up to Ash and SLAPPED HIM "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" it scared Keldeo to the max and almost made it faint.

TIME SKIP

"This must be professor Ivy's laboratory" Ash says walking into the lab followed by Keldeo and Leaf "Hello there,how can I help you"says 2 Look a like assistants "umm hello I'm here to deliver the Gs Ball" "oh ok give it to me and I'll give it to The Professor see you" Ash and friends head out to the sight of the first challenge,

They asked for directions from a stranger and made it to the gym hat looked like a water type one "Hello there how can I help you losers" a little boy says ,Ash frowns at the boys manners Ash walks away from him making him angry "who do you think you are walking away from me!" "You were disrespecting me so I walked away" Ash and friends finally found the gym leader "Hello are you here for a challenge?" Leaf says "yes I am" "me too" "Well ok who's going first?" Leaf steps in "Ok you have to knock out all of the cans on your side before I do choose your Pokemon" The Leader said as she let out her Seadra "ok I choose you poliwhirl!" The Ref said "Ok Start!" An there they go,

They shot out small spouts of water hitting each can but it ended up being Poliwhirl the winner "This round goes to Leaf!" "Excellent work Seadra return" The Leader lead them to the ocean where a ocean racing coarse was put down "Ok pretty much it's a race that you have to go on your Pokemon to race,You go right out there and turn around then head back here?" "Ok sounds good" "Blastoise!""Lapras!" They quickly went on their Pokemon and started to race!

Blastoise shot a hydro pump at Lapras to throw it off coarse but Blastiose was soon frozen (but not its trainer) by an ice beam by Lapras then Lapras was the first one to get to the turn point and was going back but Ash was thinking 'Should I use Keldeo or Kyogre?'

Blastoise got to the turning point and suddenly caught up to Lapras but Leaf thought of an idea "Lapras use ice beam on the ice all the way too shore so you can slide on it" (I know I'm giving Leaf Ash's strategies)

"Lapras did what it was told and slid to shore and won! Blastoise made it to shore and the leader got off and returned it "Congrats Leaf you just earned yourself your shell" The leader gave a shell to Leaf and Leaf did a pose.

"Ok it's my turn"Ash's battle was pretty quick Keldeo won the first challenge the on the second challenge pretty easy too, By using aqua jet surf (Keldeo uses Aqua Jet and ash standing on top)

STAY TUNED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

POKEMON FACT OR SPOILER: Ash's eggs is a Pokemon from every episode of the pokemon anime.

Note:If you see an error from any more chapters just ignore it or face the down sides.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"COME ASH WHERE GOING TO MISS OUR BLIMP FLIGHT!"

"What do you mean Blimp?"

"You know a giant balloon th-"

"I know what one is it's just what do you mean by blimp flight?"

"Last night you said we were flying too the next island at 10:30?"

"That doesn't mean we are taking a blimp…"

Leaf's face went pink in embarrassment,

"Sorry?" "It's fine we are taking Kyurem to fly to The next island,OK Kyurem let's go" Ash let out his Kyurem then signalled Leaf and Keldeo to get on Kyurem But When Ash was looking for Mew he was on top of the Pokemon Centre Ash groaned and threw a red card at Mew teleporting it onto Kyurem confusing Mew as he looke back at the spot he was before to the place he was sitting back and forth'I like you better when you were magic less' Ash smirked the told Kyurem to go.

WITH N

"Your Pokemon seem happy..." N says to this random trainer "Thanks my name is Hilbert" "hello Hilbert I am N...And I would like to have a Pokemon battle with you" "Ok I accept"

CUE RANDOM BATTLE MUSIC.

"I choose you Purloin" N says calmly as he threw the Poke'Ball at the battlefield.

"Let's go Patrat!"

"Purloin use night slash!"

Purloin charge's up to Patrat with it's claws glowing dark then slashing Patrat making an instant knock out "Return Patrat you did awesome,Ok let's go Oshawott!"

"Purloin use growl!"

Purlion growled very loudly lowering Oshawott's attack,

"Oshawott use tackle!"

The sea otter Pokemon charged at Purlion then tackled Purlion.

"Purlion stay strong and finish up with a shock wave!"

Purlion fired a wave of electricity at Oshawott knocking it out instantly.

"Good battle Hilbert I'll be seeing you"

N walked away.

TO ASH

Kyurem has landed in the forest because if he landed in the middle of the town it would cause alot of attention.

"Ok so where is the gym?" Asks Leaf Ash took a few minutes to think then said "Well, about that-" "you don't know right?" "Yeah…" Leaf and Keldeo sweat-dropped.

They walked around then found a person "Hello do you know where the gym here is?" Asked Leaf"Yes I do I'll show you where it is,my name is Danny"

"My name is leaf and this is Ash" Ash just waved to Danny.

Danny lead them to the gym then he said "I've got to tell you something...I am the gym leader" he said surprising leaf but Ash was unfazed at this,

"And you guys have to climb the mountain to get to the gym"

This scared Leaf,She was scared of heights "Umm Danny,Leaf is scared of heights is she allowed to skip?"

"Not trying to sound cruel but no"

Leaf got more scared,Ash walked to Leaf and whispered "it's ok Leaf ill be behind you to support you" Leaf calmed down and gave a reassuring smile.

Danny says "you know you two could make a great couple" Both their faces lit up "ok let's climb!" They started to climb Danny at the front Leaf in the middle and Ash behind.

Danny was climbing like a pro,Leaf was just climbing and Ash was walking up like it was a stroll in the park same to Keldeo, "YOU ALRIGHT THERE!" Danny shouts out,Leaf says sarcastically"yeah I'm just fine" and Ash shouts "I'm fine just enjoying the scenery, Danny and Leaf looks down on Ash to see him walking up with his hands in his pockets.

Then suddenly… A giant rock came down towards the group, Danny dodged it like a pro but not to leaf she couldn't move but suddenly a ball of aura smashed the rock to pieces.

"I told you I'd have your back"Ash called out as he still was casually walking.

They all made it to the top eventually, "Ok so you guys have to craft a ice board using 3 Pokemon sound alright?"

Ash and Leaf nodded "GO" Ash sent out Moltres and Mew + Keldeo surprising Leaf and Danny that he has a Moltres (Danny was surprised to see a Mew as well)

Leaf sent out Magby,Poliwhirl and Ivysaur then Danny sent out his Pokemon.

Then Leaf made a sled powered by a vine whip and Danny made a ice board and Ash…He made a snow sleigh with ice powered jets made from ice and some ice wings also powered by mew and the sleigh powered by Keldeo.

Danny then said "Thats all done so let's race!" They all started to race.

Ash in 1st place Danny in 2nd place and Leaf in 3rd place,

Danny was snowboarding like a pro and Ash was looking back at Danny and Leaf and Leaf was struggling to keep up with them then suddenly The sled jumped off a rock flying on into the air taking 2nd place as she landed in front of Danny then,Then Ash took 1st place by crossing the finish line then Leaf took 2nd place and last Danny.

"Congrats to you both here you guys are a badge" Danny said while giving the badges to them, Leaf and Ash did a pose with the badge and set off to the next island but before that they went to the Pokemon centre to get a room.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I NEEDED TO DO STUFF THAT'S CLASSIFIED

POKEMON FACT OR SPOILER: In the Anime the first battle frontier brain which is the battle factory used an Articuno against Ash 1 on 1 Charizard vs Articuno and Charizard won.


	13. Chapter 13

Note:i just feel like saying something Nd here it is ...no offence people who like Pokeshipping…I just don't see what's so special about Misty she hits Ash with a Mallet also always angry at Ash…

Chapter 13

"ASH can't we have some vacation time?" "Maybe..."

"COME ON ASH IS THAT A YES OR A NO" "it's a Yes" Leaf screamed out a "Yes" then went to the Beach,Ash sighed "Well Keldeo and Riolu...It's training time"

Keldeo and Riolu gave out a small grin then both went to the forest but when they were about to go they heard a cracking noise!

Ash quickly let out the 2 eggs on the ground in front of him then the eggs hatched into...

U.

"I've got 2 Pichus…"Ash whispered then he asked in telepathy to His other Pokemon in the Poke'Ball's 'Hey is it ok if I train regular Pokemon?' Zekrom says 'Of coarse you can' Moltres says 'Yes why not' the others remain silent.

'So yes or no' Everyone said 'yes'

'Ok it's settled then' Ash got 2 Poke'Ball out of his bag and gently touched the Pichus making a successful capture then when he released the Pichu out of the Poke'Ball they ran into the city.

"COME ON" Ash says loudly and now this day has turned into a Pichu hunting day…So much for training until Ash says "Alright come on out everyone!" Everyone came out of the Poke'Balls except Mew,Riolu and Keldeo "you guys train yourself a I need to go on a hunt" the Legendaries nodded and ran/flew into the forest Ash the used a card to teleport to a place where a Pichu would go.

Ash teleported on top of a building then seeing The two Pichus sitting on the edge chilling until their ears picked up something,they both turned their head to see what they heard then saw Ash and both flinched then hopped away throwing a brick at Ash's head making him fall on his back,Ash got back up and then ran after them,the Pichus were using clothe hangers to get from building to building and Ash was jumping building to building "Pichu's wait I need to talk to you!" The Pichu's ignored him and continued running,Ash got annoyed after awhile of chasing then used a yellow card trapping the Pichu's in a yellow coloured cage "Pichu's, why did you run away?" The Pichu's then looked at Ash then back at each others then the Pichu on the L said "Pichu Pichu pi pi Pichu?" "Ok so you were scared of me and the magic ball" then the Pichu on the R said "Pichu Pichu" "Thats ok Pichu apology accepted" Ash then got out their Poke'Ball suddenly the Pichu's cringed then said "PICHU PICHU PI" "Ok no Poke'Balls" he then put it back into the bag then un traps them,then let then ride on his shoulder then uses a card to teleport Them to the forest.

'Ok everyone' Ash said getting the Legendaries attention 'meet our new member Pichu!' Then the Pichu's wave at the Legendaries Pokemon Keldeo and Mew walk/floated up to Ash 'Ash is it ok if I stayed in my Poke'Ball?" "Yeah me too" "sure why not?" Keldeo and Mew smiled and went back to training then after a few hours of training Ash returned everyone except for The Pichu's and Riolu,Then Ash walked to the beach with Riolu on Ash's Head and the Pichu's on Ash's Shoulders.

Ash walked around the beach trying to find Leaf but right now she was taking a sun bathin her swim suit until "Leaf it's time to go" "WHAT" she sighed and got up and asked Ash how he got a Pichu and Ash explained and she gave Ash a slap for not telling her to come so she could see the hatching then they both went to the Pokemon centre and took a rest.

Then the next morning Ash woke up in 5:00 am then did his morning basicsEg: Brush teeth wash face morning sprint morning push ups morning sit ups morning chin ups the. Went back inside to see the Pichu's,Riolu and Leaf still sleeping,Ash decided to wake them up whether they like it or not,Ash went up to the Pichus and gave them Pokemon milk then a small Aurasphere to Riolu to wake him up then a wake up for Leaf, then Leaf said something weird "do you have any secrets?" "No" "are you sure remember when you told me that you had magic and more Legendaries?" Ash the remembered a slap from Leaf when he told her his secret.

"No and I don't have any secrets" "Good but I have a secret but I'm not gonna tell you"Leaf said sticking her tongue out while winking,Ash sighed but gave a grin then thy all packed then went on Kyurem to go to the next island to get their 3rd gym badge/Shell call it whatever you like but this chapter was pretty short right but if I make the chapters longer its gonna take longer to update my tactics my best opinion + you don't get reviews saying "UPDATE FASTER!" WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT STAY TUNED

POKEMON FACT OR SPOILER: Riolu will evolve while fighting the Orange crew Champion.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Hi you know lately I'm getting a lot of head aches.

CHAPTER 14

Ash was right now on Kyurem with Riolu,The Pichu's and Leaf flying to the Island where the 3rd gym badge is located.

They landed at a fishing dock surprisingly it could hold Kyurem's weight,they got off Kyurem and Ash returned Kyurem then they heard a "HELP" Ash,Leaf,Riolu and the Pichu's looked at the sea to see a little Girl drowning.

Ash was gonna through a teleportation card but Leaf jumped in the water to get the little girl but somewhere in the cliffs stood a boy who was worried about the little girl,then he saw Leaf who was swimming after her "Amazing"the boy said starring at the Leaf.

BACK TO ASH

Ash was playing cards with Riolu also teaching the Pichu's how to play but instead they made a Eiffel Tower made from cards Ash Sweat-dropped but continued teaching then heard wet noises then he looked behind him to see the little girl and Leaf Panting and soaking wet,

"Have a nice swim" Ash joked to Leaf,

"Ha Ha very funny" Leaf said rolling her eyes, "you know you didn't have to do that" Ash said calmly ignoring the confused look he got from Leaf "I could of used my teleportation card but you went in to save her yourself,well…this time you saved the day" Ash said mockingly Leaf then sweat-dropped but then turned her attention to the little girl "Are you o.k?" "Yeah I'm fine thanks to you my name is Mahri" "and my name is Leaf" then suddenly a voice came from nowhere "what a beautiful name,Leaf" Leaf blushes and moved her head to where the voice came from "Hello there my name is Rudy nice to meet you Leaf and you've already met my sister Mahri" Ash was still playing cards with Riolu and still trying to teach the Pichu's how to play the game and not the build a card tower game,

Ash couldn't be bothered to see what was going on but suddenly Leaf said "This is my friend Ash,he likes playing cards with his pokemon" Ash sighed but stood up Turning around and waving then saying "A pleasure to meet you as Leaf said my name is Ash and this is my Friends,Pichu and Pichu+Riolu" the Pichu's and Riolu waved but the Pichu's were trying to make themselves look better than each other.

Ash sweat-dropped at the Pichu's but the Asked "um Rudy,do you know where the gym is?" Rudy replied "yeah but ill tell you later I want to spend some time with Leaf" Ash frowned at the boys ignorance but then told the Pichu's to get on his shoulder then Riolu walked beside him then Ash said "hey Leaf I'm going to find the Pokemon Centre do you want to come?" Leaf immediately replied "yes I want to come" Rudy thought 'looks like I have to fight for this one' he then decided to go somewhere else,he called back Mahri and set off somewhere.

In awhile Ash found the Pokemon Centre and rented a room with 3 beds one for Ash one for Leaf and One for Riolu.

Ash decided to have another attempt to teach the Pichu's the card game but most of the times were making card fortress's and dancing cards while Leaf was watching the T.V and Riolu wanted entertainment that is not from the T.V.

'Hey Ash' Riolu called out only to Ash to hear 'yes Riolu?' 'I want something entertaining,and is not from the T.V'

Ash thought about teaching Riolu how to play the Leaf Whistle 'Riolu time to teach you how to play the Leaf Whistle'

Riolu jumped up in happiness and Leaf out a confused face on to see Riolu jump in happiness "Ash why did Riolu do that?" "Oh I told him that ill be teaching him the Leaf Whistle" "how could you do that if your not moving your mouth"

"Well...I can talk to Riolu without moving my mouth because I use Aura and Psychic powers to talk to some Pokemon I can't do it to the Pichu's yet because I haven't learnt how to do that to electric types but I still can understand what they say" Leaf looked at Ash with a amazed face then nodded.

Ash asked Leaf if she wanted to look after the Pichu's while he teaches Riolu how to play the Leaf Whistle and she said "Yes" because she wanted to play with the Pichu's and Ash went to the forest with Riolu and spent a few good hours teaching then headed back to the room seeing the Pichu's asleep and Leaf watching T.V "Wow I'm impressed" Leaf smiled but turned off the T.V and went in Bed,Ash shook his head slightly grinning then he went to the bathroom for a shower,and when he finished he came out with shorts but also shirtless revealing his 6 pack abs,immediately making a blushing Leaf,Ash quickly went in bed so that Leaf would stop staring at him and they went off to sleep,

Ash was dreaming about playing cards and Riolu was dreaming about becoming the best Leaf Whistle player ever and the Pichu's were dreaming about swimming in a pool of Oran berries and Leaf was dreaming about winning a league now for the next day.

Ash was dressed normally for a change usually he wears a musketeer outfit but today he wears trainer clothes then after Ash changed Ash and friends went to try to find the gym but instead ran Into Rudy and Mahri "oh hello Leaf"Rudy said,

"Hi hi Leaf" Ash sweat-dropped because they didn't say hi to him,

Rudy then says "Leaf I want to talk to you in private" Leaf out a confused look on but nodded and Mahri went with Ash "hey Leaf I need to tell you something" "Leaf thought about what he was going to talk about "I want you to stay on this island with me and stay with me and Mahri" Leaf was shocked she looked back at Rudy then Ash then Back to Rudy then Ash "I'll give you some time but I owe something to Ash over there" Rudy then walks to Ash who was letting Mahri play with the Pichu's so he could take a break from taking car of them "hey Ash" "yes Rudy" "I'm sorry for being ignorant yesterday so you want to know where the gym is?" "Yes please" "well…I AM THE GYM LEADER" Rudy says trying to shock Ash but failed "Ok Rudy,I challenge you to a battle" "accepted" "Just one more thing if I win Leaf stays with me but of you win you keep Leaf and a badge" Ash was raging he was temping to throw a teleportation card to teleport him to a pit of Aridos"wait just a minute...I am no prize!" Leaf said breaking out of deep thinking,

"Don't worry Leaf he's veering me remember" Leaf then puts on a smile "oh yeah I've got nothing to worry about"

TIMESKIP

"This is a 3 on 3 battle!Begin!" The ref calls out.

Ash then put his hand up then suddenly a card appeared everyone except the Pichu's,Riolu and Leaf then Ash threw it at the ground he was standing on then a blue fog appeared around Ash making him unseeable then when the fog dyed out Ash was in his musketeer outfit.

"Let's go Azumarrill!" Rudy said still in amazement as he threw the Poke'Ball in the air as the Aqua mouse pokemon came out.

"Be as fast as a card to the battlefield Pichu one!" The Pichu on the left of Ash's shoulders jumped off and danced on the battlefield".

"Azumarrill use Focus Blast!"

Azumarrill motioned it's hand then a ball of fighting power formed as it was shot directly at Pichu,

"Pichu use double team"

Pichu then turned into multiple Pichu's then the focus blast hit a decoy then the Pichu's started to dance to confuse Azumarrill,

"Azumarrill use Hyper Beam!"

Azumarrill opened its mouth then formed a beam of power near its mouth then then fired it at a Pichu that was a decoy.

"Pichu let's end this and use thunderbolt"

All the Pichu's then fired a electric wave at Azumarrill making a clear '

knock out.

"This round goes to Pichu!"

"Great job Pichu your first win"

All the Pichu's turned to one real Pichu that was standing tall,proud of itself,

"But you almost shocked yourself"

"Next round go"

"Let's do this Pidgeyotto!"

Rudy threw the Poke'Ball in the air making the majestic bird come out making a squawk.

"Are you taking this seriously?"

"Yeah I am and you'll see why I have in store"(but actually he had nothing planned all he had left were flying types)

"Pidgeyotto use gust!"

The bird flapped its wings really fast making a strong wind going towards Pichu,

"Pichu let's use rain dance"

Pichu shot some stuff into the clouds making rain on the battlefield making Pidgeyotto soaking wet and the gust turned to nothing.

"Pichu end now and use thunderbolt!"

Pichu then shot a electric wave and Pidgeyotto making another one hit k.o but also shocking itself.

"The round goes to Pichu!"

"LET'S GO FEAROW"

Another giant bird came out of the Poke'Ball and made a screech,

"FEAROW quickly use drill peck!"

Fearow charged at Pichu catching him off guard as the hit knocked out Pichu.

"Pichu is unable to battle this round goes to Fearow!"

Ash threw a teleportation card at Pichu teleporting it beside Ash where it could rest,

"Pichu two be as fast as a card!"

The Pichu on the right of Ash's shoulders jumped onto the battlefield putting on a threatening face making Fearow flinch,

"Looks like Pichus angry" Ash says smirking.

"BATTLE BEGIN" the ref calls out,

"Fearow use drill peck"

"Thunderbolt!"

Fearow's Beak stated to spin then flew towards Pichu,then Pichu fired a war on electricity at Fearow also it shocked itself but hit successfully and made Fearow fall to the ground,

"Fearow use air cutter!"

Fearow got back up and flapped its wings as fast as it could and made a wave from air,

"Pichu use double team then quick attack!"

Pichu turned to multiple Pichu's and then the air cutter hit a decoy then the Pichu's charged towards Fearow knocking it out and also the rain stopped.

"FEAROW IS UNABLE TO BATTLE THE WINNER OF THE MATCH GOES TO ASH"

The ref says as he lifted a flag.

"Nice work Pichu"

Pichu 2 dances on the spot joined by Pichu 1 and Riolu,

"Well we lost return Fearow"

Rudy said returning his Fearow as he walked over to Ash,

"Well,a deals a deal...here's your badge"

Ash took the badge and left with his Pokemon and Leaf,

THE NEXT DAY

Well...the next day was Leafs gym battle and she won it and also declined his offer to stay with him and Ash and Leaf and his Pokemon set towards the final gym battle...

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

POKEMON FACT OR SPOILER: Ash will find a Pseodo-Legendary Pokemon from Professor Oak,HINT:Champion Lance has one!


	15. Chapter 15

Pokemon chapter 15

Note: well here you have it...chapter 15,ok this starts off by Ash etc are on the next island where the final badge is by the way after orange isle I'm gonna put it on hold because I'm gonna make a new story that's not about Pokemon enjoy!

"That's it...we're lost" Leaf complained to Ash as he tried to read the map,

"Just a sec I know where we are..."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID 20 SENTENCES AGO!"

Ash sighed then moaned "We're at Poliwhirl street"

Ash then signalled for the others to go left where they saw the Pokemkn Centre,

Ash looked up in pride but Riolu sweat- Dropped but the Pichus didn't bother and continued to play paper,scissors ,rock on Ash's shoulder.

So pretty much they rented a room at the Centre with 3 beds,

"Ok Riolu time to train same with you Pichu's"

Riolu Grinned and the Pichu's frowned.

When they got outside,Pichu 1 worked on not shocking itself when launching electric attacks and same for Pichu 2,

Riolu was working on rapid fire Aurasphere,

So pretty much everyone in Ash's squad was training even Ash was training... To cook better. |_|

After a few hours of training it was night time so they stopped training then all the Pokemon that stay in the Poke'Ball went in the Poke'Ball

And the Pokemon that stayed outside stayed outside duh,

Then Ash and etc went inside their room to see Leaf reading a magazine,

"Welcome back mr master"

Ash sweat-dropped at the dum name but ignored it and took a shower,

and when he came out he left to buy some dinner while Leaf took a shower and The Pichu's playing make a card fortress with Riolu,

By the time Ash came back with the food and reading Leaf finished showering and they had fish and chips and some coke as well as some Pokemon food.

THE NEXT DAY

Ash and etc were right in front of the gym and Ash was going to knock on the door.

"Hello what can I do for you" said the man who opened the door,

"Well my friend and me would like to challenge the gym here"

"Ok follow me"

Ah and etc followed the man to a battle field then walked away,

Then a woman walked in through the door at the back,

"So you're the challengers well this match is a double battle,the one with no remaining Pokemon in the double battle loses ok?"

Ash and Leaf nodded.

"Ok then who's going first?"

Ash stepped up because e never goes first,

"Ok Alakazam and Marowak come on out" the woman said throwing the Poke'Balls out"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself,my name is Luana"

"My name is Ash..."

BATTLE TIME

"This match is 2 vs 2!Battle commence!"

Shouted the ref waving flags around,

"Alright Pichu's!"

The Pichu bros jumped off Ash's shoulder and landed on the battlefield,

"Alakazam use hyper beam on the pigu on the right and Marowak use bonemerang on the Pichu on the left!"

Alakazam waved it's spoons around then finally made a ray of power towards the Pichu on the right known as Pichu 2 and Marowak threw its bone at the Pichu on the left known as Pichu-1,

"Pichu 1 use discharge to counter both of their attacks and Pichu,once the attacks are countered,use grass knot on Marowak!"

Pichu 1 surrounded itself in electricity then fired random volts blocking Hyper beam and Bonemerang,then Pichu 2 finished off Marowak by tripping it up smashing Marowak hard on the ground making it faint.

"MAROWAK IS UNABLE TO BATTLE!"

Cried out the Ref waving a flag at Marowak.

"Return Marowak,ok Alakazam time to use Psychic!"

Alakazam closed its eyes then lifted both of the Pichu's up in the air.

"Pichu 1 use thunderbolt and Pichu 2 use iron tail!"

Pichu 1 which is the Pichu on the left shot out a volt of electricity and makes contact with Alakazam making it lose concentration dropping the Pichu's to the ground then Pichu 2 ran up to Alakazam with awesome speed then its tail changed colour to silver which is the colour of most iron then slamming its tail at Alakazam making a 1 hit K.O,

"Return Alakazam your efforts was amazing"

Luana then walked up to Ash giving him the 4 and final qualifying badge allowing him to vs Drake the Orange archipelago champion.

Next was Leaf who won barely but got the badge as well and their next trip would be where the champion fight was.

FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SHORT CHAPTER BUT AT LEAST YOU GET SOMETHING,

POKEMON FACT OR SPOILER OR LOFE FACT: Did you know when you say"Don't smile" to someone more than 5 or more times, they would smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Note:Stop it with the insults and correction's,it's getting annoying.

Chapter 16

"Hey Ash what's in your bag?" leaf says clueless,

Ash moans but takes off his bag them reveals a blue Pokemon Egg in a Pokemon egg container,

"How did you get it?"

Ash then looked at the sky.

FLASHBACK

Ash was in the Pokemon centre getting ready for his next trip until,

"Mr Ketchem" Nurse Joy said signalling Ash to come over to her,

"Yes Nurse Joy?" "Hello Mr Ketchem, Professor Oak said he wanted to talk to you" She said pointing to the calling Machines,

Ash nods then thanks her then walks to the calling machines.

"Hello who is this" The Old Man known as Prof Oak said,

"It's Ash here" Ash said rubbing his arm,

"Oh yes Ash I wanted to tell-"

"Professor,your head is turned away from my camera"

The Professor turned his head around so Ash could see him,

"Sorry,my bad"He said sheepishly,

"Now back to what I was going to say,I wanted to tell you if you wanted my Pokemon egg"

Ash looked at the old man confused but replied to the question,

"Sure where is it?"

"It should be with Nurse Joy"

"Thanks Professor see you"

Ash turned off the calling machine,

OAKS PLACE

The Professor sighed then opened a cabinet and took out a picture revealing a picture of a young Professor Oak with his Dragonite also holding a golden cup with a writing "CHAMPION"

FLASHBACK END

"Was I supposed to see something?"

Leaf said confused,

"It was a flashback,Riolu show her my memory"

Riolu nodded then looked at Ash for a few seconds then looked at leaf,

"Ok interesting"

'Ok the Island is near by I'll land somewhere secret' Kyurem said going slower.

TIMESKIP

"WOW THIS PLACE IS THE BEST"

Leaf screeched walking in the mall,

"This place has a awesome mall"

Ash was behind her hiding his face behind loads of bags with Riolu beside him carrying some bags to but the Pichu's were on Leaf's shoulder looking around curiously,

Ash then said "Can we go now?"

"Umm sure I've got everything that interest me"

Ash flashes a smile that made Leaf giggle but they left the mall to go to the Pokemon Centre.

"Drake your next battle is now"

"Ok I'm coming" The man Named Drake the champion of the Orange Isle said as he went to the Battlefield seeing Ash

"Well it's time to battle,Ref is you please"

"THIS BATTLE IS A FULL 6 ON 6 BATTLE CHOOSE YOUR POKEMON"

"I choose you Keldeo!" Ash says throwing the Musketeer looking Keldeo

'About time,why don't you eg into the mood'

Ash nodded and threw a magical card at himself making mist around him then when the mist cleared Ash had his musketeer clothes on(which is pretty much his battle clothes)

"Alright I choose you DITTO!"Drake says throwing the Poke'Ball with the Ditto coming out then making a pose,

"Ditto use Transform!"

Ditto transformed to Keldeo and looked at it's new form then took battle stance,

Ash then says plainly "Keldeo use Focus blast then go in for a close combat"

Drake did not know what to do to counter,he was at a disadvantage in type,

"Ditto stay strong and defend yourself"

Ditto/Keldeo then puts on a

Defensive stance,

Keldeo jumped then fired a ball of fighting type energy from

It's horn then charging up to Ditto,

The Focus Blast collided into Ditto/Keldeo making it difficult for it to stand then was hot with a full on kicking attack then Ditto was blown into the air smashing the ground also managing to stay strong,

"DITTO don't give up use Ariel Ace!"

Ditto/Keldeo then managed to stand up then jumping into the air flying into Keldeo smacking Keldeo into the wall,

Ash then peaked a little interest in the battle.

"Keldeo use surf then aqua jet!"

Keldeo's legs was then suddenly surrounded by water then rose as Keldeo was on top of a tidal wave also having water surrounding it then all the water from the tidal wave then went to Keldeo as it's aqua jet barrier got huge then Keldeo started to charge at Ditto/Keldeo,

"Smart…but not smart enough Ditto counter with aqua tail!"

Ditto/Keldeo stood still as it's tail got water spirals rotating around the tail then Ditto/Keldeo smashed it's tail on the massive aqua jet destroying it,

"Interesting,you totally deserve the right to be champion,Keldeo end this, Hail then Aqua jet"

Keldeo smirked then fired a ball of ice from it's horn into the sky making it hail damaging both Keldeo and Ditto/Keldeo then Keldeo surrounded itself with water then flew towards Ditto/Keldeo but Keldeo's Aqua jet froze surprising the audience including the Ref and Drake,

Keldeo kept going and smashed into Ditto/Keldeo making a successful knock out,

"DITTO IS UNABLE THE BATTLE HE ROUND GOES TO KELDEO"

Ditto returned to it's normal state then was returned,

"I choose you Onix"

The giant rock/ground type came out of the Poke'Ball looking sternly and Keldeo,

Keldeo was panting heavily and Ash was looking confused 'why would he choose a rock and ground type against a water and fighting type,he must have a plan'

"Keldeo aqua jet"

"Onix use bind"

Keldeo became ice aqua jet and once again flew towards the opponent but was grabbed instead still in its ice,

"What are you going to do know Ash?"

Drake said mocking him,

Ash stood calm because the hail was still in progress,

Onix was getting hurt because of the hail but Keldeo was hail free because Keldeo was still in ice,

Then the hail cleared then Ash quickly reacted,

"KELDEO break out of the ice then use hydro pump then rest"

Keldeo broke out of the ice then quickly fired a stream of water making a direct hit also knocking it out then Keldeo fell asleep and glowed purplish pink,

"ONIX IS UNABLE TO BATTLE THE ROUND GOES TO KELDEO ONCE AGAIN"

"Return Onix I choose you Gengar"

Gengar then took the stage going a smirk

"Gengar use dark pulse!"

Gengar fired a pulse of darkness at Keldeo but it seemed like it did nothing,

"Keldeo's ability is JustifiedJjustified will raise the user's Attack stat by one level when taking damage from a Dark-type attack"

Drake then formed a fist for his hands then said "Gengar use dream eater!"

Gengar then opened its mouth eating Keldeo's dream making Keldeo faint,

"KELDEO IS UNABLE TO BATTLE,THE ROUND GOES TO GENGAR"

Ash sighs and returns Keldeo also thanking it then he signalled Riolu to get on stage and he did making a battle stance,

"Riolu use bulk up"

Riolu them made a strong pose making it glow red raising its stats,

"Gengar into the shadows!"

Gengar then disappeared into he shadows,

"Counter with sunny day!"

Riolu Fired a ball of solar energy up into the sky making the sun brighter also making Gengar see able,

"Gengar quickly use dark pulse!"

"Take it head on!"

Gengar fired a pulse of darkness at Riolu damaging it a lot,

"Now payback!"

Riolu then glowed black then absolutely destroyed Gengar making it faint,

"GENGAR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE THE ROUND GOES TO RIOLU"

Drake returned his Gengar then sent out his next Pokemon

"I choose you Venasaur!"

Venasaur then came out of the battlefield.

SOMEWHERE IN THE AUDIENCE

"WOW,that Venasaur is huge maybe my Ivysaur will grow bigger than that"

Leaf says still staring at Venasaur.

BACK TO THE BATTLEFIELD

"Venasaur quickly use a vine whip and squeeze Riolu!"

Venasaur nodded and two vines came out from Venasaurs plant on top of its body went towards Riolu and squeezed it,

"NO RIOLU!"

Riolu was being squeezed and if Ash doesn't do something soon it could be the end for Riolu,

FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME ON THE NEXT CHAPTER

NOTE:ok guys you get to choose which Pokemon Ash gets next it can be anything,legendary or normal Pokemon,either pm me or review BYYYYYYEEEEEE.


	17. Chapter 17

NOTE:I Like the song Oracion the song that was played in the Darkrai movie,sorry about so I'm gonna make Darkrai teach it to Ash.(abad there's gonna be another cliffhanger)

Back to the Scene!

Riolu was still being strangled by Venasaur and Ash was thinking of ways how to get Riolu out of the mess,

'What do I do,I can return him wait no Riolu hates the Poke'Ball,I can-'

His thoughts were interrupted by Riolu glowing bright blue,

Riolu then broke out of the vine whip and started growing new features and when it stopped glowing,

well...you guessed it Riolu evolved to Lucario,

Lucario then put a glare on Venasaur making Venasaur a bit nervous,

'Nice Work Lucario!' Ash said telepathy,

Lucario smirked at Ash then looked back at Venasaur,

'Lucario should I command you through telepathy?' Ash questioned,

'Sure this way the opponent won't know what we're planning' Lucario pointed out smartly.

'Alright use a Blaze kick attack!'

Lucario looked at Ash and nodded then looked back towards Venasaur and charges up to it jumps and goes in a mid air kicking stance with its feet surrounded by fire then the blaze kick strikes Venasaur for a super effective move almost knocking it out,

Venasaur was covered in burn marks and bruises but Venasaur stood up not bothering about the bruises or burn marks.

Announcer 1 announces "Wow looks like Lucario strikes Venasaur on its own!"

Announcer 2 says "yeah but maybe they're talking through the power of telepathy"

"Amazing!"

Drake then shouts out to Venasaur with a hint of worry in his voice

"Venasaur stay strong and use razor leaf followed by a frenzy plant!"

Venasaur then launches out multiple sharp leafs at Lucario then uses its feet to make giant roots come out from the ground and make the roots charge to Lucario,

'Ok Lucario use Iron Defence then a reversal to counter Frenzy plant'

Ash commanded Lucario,

Lucario then toughens up his body making it stronger than iron,

then the Leafs hit Lucario but doesn't do much damage thanks to Iron Defence,

After the Razor leaf Lucario unleashed a massive force of energy towards Venasaur hitting Venasaur but also making dust clouds making a mystery of did it survive or not.

The dust cloud disappeared and everyone gasped at what they saw,

Venasaur was unharmed also the bruises and burn were gone and Venasaur was looking brand new,

Ash shouted"BUT HOW!"

Drake smirked and said "you all must of not heard me,I said Venasaur use protect then synthesis,it was vey close but Venasaur got the job done"

Venasaur looked proud,

While Lucario looked fierce,

'Ok Lucario end this with Aurasphere and Blaze kick maximum power!'

Lucario wasted no time and shot out a massive ball of Aura from its palm and was flying towards Venasaur also making the ground below it explode then making contact with Venasaur making it all bruised up again,

Lucario then sprinted across the battlefield in blinding speed and kicked Venasaur in the face with its fire feet also making some dust clouds again.

When the dust cloud cleared out it revealed a fainted Venasaur,

"VENASAUR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE THE ROUND GOES TO LUCARIO!"

"Good job Venasaur you did fantastic,

Good job Ash,your doing great but I'm not giving up!" Drake called out confidently,

Ash smirked and said "ok but Lucario come back"

Lucario nodded and walked back to Ash and sits down where the Pichu's were.

"Alright my next Pokemon is Electabuzz!" Drake said throwing the Poke'Ball onto the field making the Electabuzz come out,

"it's time to battle Kyurem!"

"Electabuzz use thunder!"

Electabuzz was surrounded by electricity then after awhile Electabuzz released the electricity at Kyurem,

"Kyurem use Earth Power!"

Kyurem then summons a rock near its face and launches it destroying the Thunder attack and then hitting Electabuzz making a win,

"ELECTABUZZ IS UNABLE TO BATTLE THE ROUND GOES TO KYUREM!"

"Return Electabuzz,Ok let's do this Dragonite!"

Dragonite appears on the field and everybody cheers for the pseudo legendary pokemon As Dragonite growls,

"Alright Kyurem we can do this!"

'Yes,we can'

"Dragonite use flamethrower!"

Dragonite fired fire towards Kyurem from its mouth,

"Kyurem let's use Hyper voice followed by a dragon pulse and a sheer cold"

Kyurem screamed out a ear hurting screech destroying the fire and hurting Dragonite's ears.

Then Kyurem made making a ball of dragon power shooting it towards Dragonite and then Kyurem fired a devastating,freezing cold Breeze towards Dragonite,

"Dragonite use flamethrower again then another one"

Dragonite fired a stream of fire the dragon dragon pulse turning it into nothing and a second stream of fire at the sheer cold,

the attacks were clashing together but sheer cold won the fight and was going towards Dragonite and Dragonite barely dogged it,

"Alright Kyurem end this with 3 sheer colds powered by a blizzard"

Kyurem fired 3 deadly cold breezes,

one in the middle one beside it and the other on the other side then Kyurem fired a powerful cold wind making the sheer cold faster,

Dragonite managed to dodge one sheer cold but was hit by another making a dust cloud then hit by a blizzard attack which made the dust cloud bigger.

Find out what happens to Dragonite,

Maybe it quickly used roost or another attack like protect who knows.

POKEMON FACT OR SPOILER OR LIFE LESSON: A Sammurott can use grass knot a grass type move,a water type learning a grass type move.


	18. Chapter 18 End to Orange Isle

Note: Hello and hi,I was wondering if anyone wanted to read leafs battle,if no answers I skip her battle.

Chapter 18

Dragonite was still in the dust cloud until a huge blast of fire came out from the dust cloud and went towards Kyurem but Kyurem was able to dodge it.

The dust cloud cleared and you could see Dragonite unharmed,a few bruises could be seen but what was surprising was Dragonite able to survive the sheer cold, a one hit K.O move.

"You must be confused" Drake finally spoke out,

"Well,I yelled out use roost,then a fire blast,I'm not giving up!"

Dragonite then flew up into the air.

Kyurem says to Ash 'he's a tricky one,i'll tell you that'

"Yeah,let's try something Kyurem"

'Sure'

"Alright Kyurem use Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse,Dragon Rage,Dragonbreath and Outrage!"

Drake wondered if Kyurem can do all of that in full power and decided to try stop Kyurem before it does all its attacks.

Kyurem focused its dragon type power in its body and shot it up it the air making breaking into multiple fragments making a meteor shower with most of them striking Dragonite,

then Kyurem focused its dragon type energy again but near its mouth and shot it towards Dragonite at lighting speed and hit Dragonite making Dragonite fall and hit the ground but was able stand up,

Then Kyurem took a deep breath and blew out dragon force energy which Dragonite was able to use deflect because Drake commanded it to use Protect.

Kyurem then did the same thing he did with dragon breath except less powerful

and less wider and this time it hit Dragonite,

Then Dragonite was charging up for something big,

"Alright Dragonite use Dragon dance then a Hyper Beam full power!"

Kyurem started to glow dark purple then flew towards Dragonite and Dragonite fired a stream of power towards Kyurem and both attacks clashed making a huge explosion making the huge t.v screens glass break also making a huge dust cloud.

Everyone was silent,

not a single sound was heard except the t.v screens electricity going around the t.v.

After awhile,the dust cloud disappeared and you could see both Pokemon still standing but with a lot of bruises,

Then Dragonite fell over,

"DRAGONITE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS ASH KETCHEM FROM PALLET TOWN AND KYUREM!"

The audience cheered like crazy and Ash had a smile,

"Kyurem you did awesome take a rest, i'll treat you after the award ceremony"

Kyurem nodded then went inside the Poke'Ball.

TIME SKIP

Ash and the Pokemon that he used were in a photo all together and with their finger prints next to it and all of it was in the hall of fame .

POKEMON FACT OR SPOILER OR LIFE FACT: Shedinja has a scary pokedex entry.

SPONSOR TIME:you should read Road to the Indigo league from Aatrox my proof reader,and if you are wondering why the Pokemon in this story know more than 4 moves,because its more interesting that way.


	19. Chapter 19 johto Journeys

Pokemon: The Best :Johto Journeys.

Note:I've went back into the chapters and fixed the mistakes I made.

Chapter 19

"IM SO STUPID!" Ash shouted angrily as he threw a bouncy ball at the ground but bounced back up and hit him in the face,

Lucario was trying his best not to laugh,

the Pichu's were laughing with their backs on the ground kicking their feet.

Leaf has gone back to Pallet town after her battle with Drake and winning also becoming a Orange Isle Champion,she said she needed to do something at Pallet town and Ash stayed at the island because he needed to attend talk show,

Ash heard a knocking on the door,

he went to the door and opened it to see tons of cameras flashing at him and a bunch of questions being asked,

the only question Ash heard was "where are you going now?!"

"well I was planning to go to Johto" Ash answered putting his hand in front of his face so he could see again,

the paparazzi's started to ask more questions but louder,

Ash got annoyed after awhile and closed the door then walked back to where Lucario and the Pichu's were,

'master,why were you calling yourself stupid?' Lucario asked curiously,

'well you know how we use Kyurem to travel' Ash says in telepathy looking at Kyurem's Poke'Ball,

Lucario nodded 'well we could of asked Mew to use Teleport' Ash pointed out making lucario face palmed 'why didn't I think of that!'

Ash then looked at the time and it was time for the talk show,

'alright let's go Lucario'

Lucario nodded and signalled the Pichu's to follow then Ash took out Mew's Poke'Ball and let Mew out,

'Hey Ashy-Boy,what ya need' Mew asked trying to copy what Gary does to annoy Ash,

'Mew can you teleport us here' Ash said pointing out the location in his mind so Mew could see it in his mind,

'Okie dokey' Mew then used a teleport attack teleporting everyone to the T.V station.

TIMESKIP

Ash was now sitting down on a chair next to a T.V host(Has pink hair with a white t-shirt with a pink vest to cover it with blue short pants also has blue eyes and is 11yrs old I know pretty young for a T.V host) sitting on a chair next to him.(Mew is in its Poke'Ball but Lucario and the Pichu's are next to him)

"Hello and welcome back to talking with famous people" the T.V reporter said followed by claps from the audience and more attention from the cameramen.

"I'm Lucy and I'm the host for this show"

"today we have indigo league and Orange Isle champion,Ash Ketchem."

Everyone clapped then stopped after 5 seconds.

"Hello everyone,it is an honour to be on this show" Ash says smiling.

"Well Ash,is it true your going to Johto next?" Lucy questioned,

"yes I am going to Johto but before that I'm having my birthday"

"oh,so your Birthday is coming soon?"

"yes,three more days" Ash says thinking of possible questions that she could ask,

"you won the Indigo league in your first year,that is a huge achievement"

"yes it is,apparently I'm the first to ever do that"

the audience started to clap then stopped after awhile.

"Well,what was your very first Pokemon?some people say is was Kyurem,is it?" Lucy questioned trying to push answers out of Ash,

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you,I plan to keep it a secret until I have no choice to use it,it's not Kyurem,it's not Keldeo or Lucario or any other Pokemon I have used."

"Uh,what a shame,well can you tell use how you can communicate to Pokemon and know what their saying?" Lucy says wanting to know,

"it is true I can talk to Pokemon,some of my Pokemon speak through telepathy,

and some don't,I can speak and know what their saying by using Aura"

"can you tell us what Aura is?"

"Aura is something that we all have,

Pokemon have it,Humans have it,all living creatures have it,Aura is a source of power that we can use,most people have more Aura than most people so they can channel their aura to create sources of power and understand Pokemon" Ash answered showing of a Aurasphere from his hand,

"you see Lucario here" Ash said pointing to Lucario,

"he can use the power of Aura as well,in fact he has been teaching me the ways of Aura"

Lucario smirked and gave a "Rah."

"You an use Aura to see what is far away or hidden" Ash said smiling at the Camera,

"amazing,so everyone has it?" Lucy said interested in the topic,

"yes,everyone has it,but there is another way to talk to Pokemon"

"How?"

"Through the heart"

Lucy put a confused face on and allowed Ash to continue,

"well there is no explanation for this theory,but it does work,see these little Pichu's here" Ash said pointing to them on his shoulders,

"pichu pichu pi pi chu"the Pichu's said in a unison,

"the Pichu's here just said can we have something to eat"

Ash out his palm out for everyone to see,then suddenly a blue Aura glowed on Ash's hand then the glowing stopped and revealed two Oran berries which shocked the audience,including Lucyand the camera men.

The Pichu's happily took it and started munching down,

Ash smiled and looked at Lucywho still had a shocked face.

"You may say Aura is 'Magic' but it isn't" Ash smirked then stopped smirking when Lucy started to smirk,

"well,it's time for battle"

Ash then put on a shocked face then said "I was not aware of this but ok I'll do it."

Suddenly the ground change from stone to a Pokemon battling field,

Ash was right now on the left side and Lucy on the right side of the field,

"this is a double battle,only 2 vs 2 Ok?"

Lucy said winking at Ash,

"Sure I'll choose these two" Ash replied choosing the Pichu's,

"ok my pick is Venasaur and Charizard"

Lucy said throwing the Poke'Balls in the air revealing the two fully evolved starter Pokemon of Bulbasaur and Charmander.

"Ladies first"Ash spoke out politely,

"why thank you Ash,Venasaur use sunny day then solar beam Charizard Blast Burn"

Venasaur fired a ball of sunny energy making it sunny inside,then charged up for a solar beam which is much faster thanks to sunny day,then Charizard charged up fire type energy in its body and realising it through its mouth and also,sunny day gives blast burn extra damage,

"nice work Lucy,you are totally someone not to mess with,Pichu's use substitute and double team"

the Pichu's then disappear then reappears but don't think it's the real one,then tons more Pichu's appeared making Venasaur and Charizard lose focus but fires their attacks,

the Solar beam hit a fake Pichu and Blast burn hit another fake Pichu.

"Alright,Pichu 1 use rain dance and Pichu two wait till rain dance is active then use a full powered Thunder at Charizard!"

Pichu one which is the Pichu on the Left fired a ball of water up in the sky making it rain and making sunny day useless,then Pichu 2 which is the Pichu on the right charged up electricity then fired it at Charizard and lighting speed,

poor Charizard didn't stand a chance and instantly got knocked out.

"return Charizard,alright Venasaur let's use a Frenzy Plant!"

Venasaur stomped the ground with its feet and suddenly massive roots came out of the ground and went towards all of the Pichu's until their were only two left,

"alright we've got this in the bag"Lucy said smirking,

Venasaur then attacked the Pichu's but once the frenzy plant hit them they disappeared,

"Pichu's,reveal yourself and use Volt Tackle maximin power" Ash said calmly also smirking,

the Pichu's suddenly appeared in the middle of the battlefield and started to sprint towards Venasaur and started to get surrounded by electricity and both tackled into Venasaur making dust cloud,

the Pichu's jumped out of the dust cloud but the only mystery here is Venasaur still standing,

the dust cloud cleared and showed a knocked out Venasaur.

"Return Venasaur,well Ash,I haven't lost in awhile,you certainly are one of my favourites" Lucy said winking at Ash.

"Thanks Lucy,good work Pichus's"

the Pichu's smiled then started to glow white,

the Pichu's then grew bigger then grew new parts and the growing stopped and the Pichu's evolved to-PIKACHU!

"Pikachu's,you evolved...that means,I've been friendly to you and made you evolve"

the Pikachu's nodded and pounced up to Ash's shoulders and made a "chha" noise.

"Well,we have no more time left so let's give a hand to Ash!"

Everyone clapped as Ash walked out of the stage but before that Lucy kissed Ash on the cheek shocking Ash but he continues to walk out of the stage with Lucario with the new Pikachu's on Ash's shoulders.

The first thing Ash thought about when she did what she did was 'Paparazzi's uh no'

"ASH KETCHUM, CHAMPION OF THE INDIGO LEAGUE HAS BECAME THE CHAMPION OF THE ORANGE ISLANDS. IT HAS BEEN REPORTED THAT HE IS TRAVELING TO JOHTO TO PARTICIPATE IN THE JOHTO LEAGUE" the announcer of the show said during the credits.

WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER

Pokemon fact or spoiler and life lesson:

Ash's egg will hatch in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Pokemon Chapter 20: Johto Journeys.

Ash has just teleported from the Orange Isle to Pallet Town and surprised to see no one in town,

Ash looks around the town to see still no one.

Ash decided to go to Professor Oak's Laboratory but then heard a noise,

'Lucario did you hear that?' Ash asked as he carefully scoped the area,

'Yes I did master,I can see many Aura's in the Laboratory' Lucario pointed out glaring at the Lab.

Ash,Lucario and the Pikachu's walked to the front door of Professor Oaks lab and Ash knocked on the door but there was no answer.

Lucario offered to smash the door open with an aurasphere, but was declined by Ash. Ash thought about going around the lab but the two Pikachu's just opened the door with their paws.

Ash and Lucario face-palmed then they all walked in to see the lights closed and they walked into the town meeting room.

"You can come out now,I can see you" Ash called out calmly,as the lights were turned on and revealed all the towns folk.

"Should have known better not to make a surprise party for you" the Professor said revealing himself beside his desk.

Ash smirked then suddenly everyone said (but not Ash or Lucario and the two Pikachu) "SURPRISE!" Ash sweat -dropped but tried to smile.

Leaf then walked inside the room to see everyone partying,"I guess I was late for the surprise part"the brunette said then she walked over to Ash then said "Hey Ash,everyone in Pallet town wanted to throw a party"Ash replied "you didn't have to throw a party you all could of just congratulated me and I should congratulate be you,you won the Orange Isle challenge too"

Leaf then frowned then FLASHBACK!

Leaf shouted "Ivysaur use razor leaf!"

Ivysaur fired razor sharp leafs hitting Dragonite but not doing much damage.

"Dragonite use flamethrower!" Drake said looking calm.

Dragonite focused some fire in its mouth blowing it towards Ivysaur,with the fire striking Ivysaur also leaving it burned.

"Oh no Ivysaur!" Leaf cried as she tried to keep calm.

"Alright let's finish this now Dragonite!use Flamethrower!" Drake commanded feeling confident.

Dragonite focused fire in its mouth blowing it towards Ivysaur,striking Ivysaur again but this time making a dust cloud.

When the smoke cleared everyone gasped to see Ivysaur not knocked out,but Ivysaur was severely damaged then suddenly...Ivysaur glowed white growing taller then its body parts changes,it evolved to Venasaur,Venasaur then charged up solar energy and fired it catching Dragonite off guard with its defences lowered knocking it out cold.

PRESENT

'I totally won that by luck' Leaf thought sadly but Lucario read her mind and was debating if he should tell his master.

"Leaf,why the long face?" Ash asked noticing the frown,"you should enjoy this day,It's a happy day you should think good thoughts not bad thoughts"

Leaf snapped out of day dreaming and smiled,"maybe I should of change to better clothes then"she said smirking.

Ash cringed "there's no need for that,I mean you look pretty already!"

"So I look pretty already you say" she said still smirking,"wait...no that's not what I...awww" Ash moaned frowning,Leaf winked and poked her tongue out at Ash.

"Well,Ash...I was going to ask you something..." Leaf said nervously,Ash looked confused and thought about possible options for what she was going to ask but nodded so she could continue.

"Well...I would like to ask you in private" the brunette asked as multiple moans were heard from the partying townsfolk,"were you guys eavesdropping!" Ash asked angrily,the townsfolk all answered "yes" and they all walked away towards the Professor.

Ash and Leaf walked into the living room without Lucario or the two Pikachu's.

"What did you have in mind?"Ash asked looking Leaf in the eyes almost losing himself,"well...I wanted to know...if you could...teach me how to become a better Pokemon battler"Leaf asked still nervous,Ash was caught off guard but Leaf took this chance to embrace him.

"Please?"she said again,"of course I will Leaf,I mean your my childhood friend" Ash answered returning the hug.

"I knew it"she said still not letting go also making Ash confused,"you can't say no to me"Ash blushed but Leaf couldn't see It.

TIMESKIP TO TOMORROW.

"You ready Leaf?" Ash said putting his hand on Mews head,"ummm,yea"the brunette replied putting her hand on Ash's arm feeling nervous.

Lucario put his hand on Ash's other arm and the Pikachu's on Ash's shoulders.

Ash was about to tell Mew to go until they heard two people say"WAIT!"

Ash quickly returned his Mew and faced where the voice was heard,it was Red and Gary.

"Hey Ashy-Boy,we want a battle,Red and me vs you and Leaf" Gary said grinning.

Ash sighed and asked"you want to Leaf?"and she replied"yeah sure,there's no way we can lose!" 'time to test her'Ash thought.

"Let's go Blastoise!"Gary says as he threw his starter Pokemon's Poke'Ball revealing the Turtle,"let's go Charizard!"Red called out throwing his starter Pokemon's Poke'Ball revealing the lizard dragon,"it's time to shine Venasaur!" Leaf said as she threw her starter Pokemon's Poke'Ball in style revealing the the giant Pokemon.

Ash then thought about what to choose then thought about a perfect plan,"eureka!support me Blissey!"Ash called out throwing Ash's newest Pokemon,"hey Ash when did you get a Blissey?"Leaf questioned,"I'll tell you later we have a battle here" Leaf nodded then said "Venassur use solar beam on Blastoise!"

Venasaur charged a solar power in its bulb on its back and fired a beam of Sun power towards Blastoise but "Charizard quickly use Flamethrower!" Red shouted out quickly,"Blastoise use hydro cannon!" Gary added.

Charizard focused fire in its mouth then released the fire at Venasaur and Blastoise shooting a stream of water from its cannons located on its back,the flamethrower canceled the Solar beam but the hydro cannon was still in mid air going for Venasaur.

"Blissey use thunderbolt to counter hydro cannon,then get into the clouds and use thunder"Ash called out calmly smirking at the same time.

Blissey surrounded itself in electricity and released it destroying it but the power in the thunderbolt was way more powerful the the hydro cannon and the thunderbolt went straight threw it and shocked Blastoise but with Blastoise's defence,it could withstand it without fainting.

Blissey jumped as high as it could and was now in the clouds no where to be seen,but then the cloud glowed yellow for awhile then back to its original colour,Blissey then came down from the cloud glowing yellow.

"You like it,I call it,Thunder armour,Blissey use thunderpunch and defeat them,this is taking longer than I thought"Ash said looking at Leaf 'her reaction time is bad and she pays too much attention to the battle and doesn't call out attacks' Ash thought looking back at the battle.

Blissey then flew/fell down superman style with its hands glowing yellow also surrounded by electricity but the Blissey was surrounded by fire because it was falling to fast but Blissey knocked out Charizard and Blastoise out cold.

"Alright nice battle!"Leaf shouted returning her Venasaur then throwing her hand in the air with her eyes closed.

Ash returned Blissey then quickly sent out Mew and Ash got Leaf by the hand making her blush then told Lucario to hold on to his arm then told Mew to use Teleport teleporting them to the Johto region.

The group arrived in the Forrest of New Bark Town and Ash let go of Leaf's hand and Lucario let go of Ash's arm,Ash returned Mew then suddenly something in his Aura chest glowed,Ash used his Aura to create a chest opening it taking the Egg holder out closing the Chest then taking the Egg out of the holder then placing the Egg on the ground with Lucario,Leaf,the Pikachu's an Ash staring at e glowing Egg,after awhile the egg hatched and revealed "Tini"

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT YOU SHOULD READ AATROX'S STORY'S AND VISIT www. pokemonepisode .org TO SEE ALL THE POKEMON EPISODES THIS WEBSITE IS NOT MINE AND NEW EPISODES EVERYONE SUNDAY!

POKEMON FACT OR SPOILER OR LIFE LESSON:normal types can learn almost everyone type of attack and everyone should watch on YouTube REJECTED!


	21. Chapter 21

Pokemon: The Best chapter 21

"Tini"it the small Pokemon spoke as Ash introduced it shocked and amazed at the same time"its a Victini"the two Pikachu's went towards Victini and started to talk to it,but immediately disappeared and reappeared behind Ash's head.

Ash sighed then turned around to face Victini,he patted Victini on the head making Victini coo,"at least your weren't like the two Pikachu's here"Ash joked thinking of the memory of the two Pikachu's as Pichu's having to go all over the town looking for them,but his thoughts were rudely interrupted by a full powered thunderbolt attack making him fall onto the ground,luckily Ash wasn't touching Victini otherwise it would get shocked too.

Ash slowly got up recovering from the electric attack then put a glare at the two Pikachu's who were putting satisfied looks.

He then turned around to see Leaf trying not to laugh but was failing,but Lucario was just grinning,Ash groaned then turned back to Victini,puzzled of what just happened."Victini,you should stay in my bag,because some people might recognise you and try to take you"Ash instructed calmly.

Victini smiled and started to float around happily but then…An electric cage surrounded Victini making it wonder what was happening,then the cage moved up to the sky where a Meowth balloon was.

"Team Rocket"Ash mumbled annoyed,"Prepare for trouble!"the female idiot says pointing at he sky,then random music starts to play,"and make it double!"the male idiot says pointing at the other side of the sky.

"To protect the world from devastation!"the female idiot says pointing at the Meowth balloon which is replaced by a giant R surrounded by blackness some how,the the male idiot says"to unite all-""can you give my Victini back now?"Ash interrupted nicely clearly annoyed.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT THE MOTTO!"James shouts"don't you have any manners?"Meowth says glaring at Ash.

Leaf then interrupted saying"how did that music come when you did your um what do you call it?umm-""MOTTO,IT'S THE MOTTO!"James shouts to the brunette annoyed of saying "motto."

"But now that you say that,I have no idea?"James answered looking at the sky and tapping his chin.

"Come on let's go now!we have the rare Pokemon!"Jessie says looking at the electric cage but then the trio sees the cage empty.

"Hey where's Victini?"Meowth says looking around then James answered "there it is!"pointing at where Lucario was"Tini Tini Tini!"Victini cooed happily eating a Oran berry that Lucario provided for Victini.

"Ok I was sharpening this twig because I was bored,so let's wrap this up"Ash mumbled throwing the sharp twig at the balloon making the ballon fly away.

"Ahhahhahahaahha!"the idiot trio screamed as there were sent into the skies.

Ash sighed then walked over to Victini "are you alright?"Victini nodded then floated to Ash's bag and opened it then hopping inside closing it.

Ash thinks 'I hope it doesn't find the berries' then he heard a happy "TINI!" 'dammit' then he felt Victini turn on his portable small battle T.V.

FLASHBACK

Ash was strolling down a store looking for Leaf because she ran off looking to the 80% off shoes sale,but then he saw something 'a portable T.V'Ash thought as he read the title.

"Portable T.V!do you wish you could watch battles 24/7?well with this device,you battles 24/7 so you should buy it now while stocks last"

FLASHBACK END

'That will probably get it into battling' Ash thought smiling, walking with the group.

But Leaf was actually pretty quiet for her usualself, which worried Ash "Leaf are you Ok?your never this quiet"Ash says making Leaf think if he was teasing her or being worried about her.

"Well,I was thinking if I was worthy enough to be your student,wouldn't you rather take Red or Gary as a Student?"Leaf answered,Ash grinned but replied "no i rather train you,Red is a good trainer but he didn't ask me and he would of never asked me for help because of a pride thing,Gary would never do that,not in a billion years,see,I can see battling in your Aura,so you have a gift Leaf,you have the potential to be one of the best,isn't that right Lucario?"Lucario grinned then nodded and saying "Raahh!"Ash then spoke again "see,I can help you become one of the best,so no more questions about this topic,O.K?"

Leaf smiled then said"let's go to New Bark Town now!"Leaf then started to run towards the left"Leaf…New Bark Town is that way"Ash approved pointing to the right.

Leaf stopped then walked back towards Ash,Ash sweat-dropped but started walking.

Once they reached New Bark Town they immediately went towards Professor Elms lab,"hey Ash?"Leaf asked getting Ash's attention.

"Who is Professor Elm?"Leaf questioned making Ash grin "well Professor Elm is the lead Professor in Johto,who is also the person who gives out starter Pokemon in Johto"Ash explained,then finally reaching the Laboratory.

Ash knocked on the door,no answer,Leaf knocked on the door then a boy opened the door"hello,the Professor is inside come in"the boy lead them to the Professor.

As soon as the Professor saw Ash he ran over to him shaking his hand saying "wow it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Ketchem"he said a lot more other stuff.

End Chapter


	22. Chapter 22

Pokemon: The Best

Chapter 22

"So Mr Ketchem,what are you doing in Johto,are you here to compete on this years Silver Conference?"(or the Johto league)prof Elm asked as he stopped shaking Ash's hand and letting him speak.

Ash replied"well,yes in matter a fact I

am,me and my friend here,Leaf(points to the brunette)wanted to sign up for it"

"Ok then let me just get a few stuff now,in the mean time you should talk to Ethan here,he's signing up for Silver Conference as well"the professor said walking into another room.

Ethan then said"Hello there,like the professor said I'm Ethan,nice to meet you err-""Ash,my name is Ash""yeah ok Ash and your other friend is Leaf"

"Yes I'm Leaf nice to meet you Ethan"Leaf replied "I've been in the Silver Conference last year but now I'm ready to do it this year,AND IM GONNA WIN IT!"Ethan shouted making Ash annoyed and Leaf angry"no I'm gonna win it"Leaf argued as both of them started to argue.

Ash sweat-dropped and spoke to Lucario through Telepathy 'confidence is good,but too much can blind you and make you rage'Ash then chuckled at both of them because of their arguing.

'I've taught you well master'Lucario replied through telepathy,Ash smirked then prof Elm walked back into the room to see Ethan and Leaf arguing and Ash standing quietly"ok that's enough you two"prof Elm said stopping the fight.

"I've set all of you guys up for the league,you are all registered,good luck"prof Elm announced with three replies "thanks""one more thing,Ash can I please see Mew?"prof Elm questioned excited trying not to jump up and down like a little kid.

"Well,ok"Ash replied as everybody made their may outside waiting for the legendary Pokemon Mew.

Leaf wanted to see Mew's cuteness again and Ethan and professor Elm wanted to see Mew in person.

"hadouken!"Ash shouted throwing Mew's Poke'Ball with style.

The pink Pokemon appeared a few paces from Ash and cooed "Mew!"

Leaf's eyes were replaced by stars and prof Elm and Ethan had their mouths wide open.

"Amazing!"prof Elm exclaimed staring at Mew making Mew feel uncomfortable.

'Ash,their staring at me,make it stop'Mew complained through telepathy making Ash chuckle.

"Alright return Mew"Ash called out putting Mew back into its custom made Poke'Ball.

"Thank you very much Ash for letting me see your Mew"prof Elm thanked.

"Alright good bye professor Elm"Ash and Leaf heading for the road to Cherrygrove city.

They were on the road towards Cherrygrove city were a green mantis attacked them by slashing it's blades near Ash.

"Who's that Pokemon!"Leaf shouted panicking and was about to bring out here Poke'Dex but Ash did the Poke'Dex's job "Scyther:The Mantis Pokemon:It slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving too fast for the human eye to track."

"O.k,Pikachu 1 use thunder!"Ash called out obviously wanting to catch Scyther.

Pikachu 1 jumped off Ash's shoulder and charged up electricity from its cheeks and released its electricity towards Scyther but Scyther surrounded itself in a purplish shied completely deflecting Thunder attack.

"So this Scyther knows Protect eh,okay then,this is a game changer,Pikachu 1 use Ice Punch!"(I know Pikachu normally wouldn't be able to use Ice Punch but read the next chapter to find out why Pikachu could learn Ice punch,I really want to tell you!SPOILER ALERT:Pikachu is actually...A MEW!)

Pikachu 1 put one hand in the air making ice power around its hand then Pikachu ran towards Scyther in blinding speed punching Scyther on its arm making its whole body freeze.

Ash then span around then revealed a Poke'Ball and threw the Poke'Ball at the frozen Scyther also saying "Let's go Poke'Ball!"

The ball flew through the air and hit frozen Scyther sucking it inside the Poke'Ball making a successful capture.

"Yes I captured a Scyther!"Ash shouted holding the Poke'Ball in the air with the two Pikachu's dancing beside Ash and Lucario break dancing in the backround but Leaf was just smiling at Ash.

Ash fixed Scyther up with a full restore surprising Scyther,Scyther thought Humans were cold hearted and forced their Pokemon to battle and didn't care for their Pokemon.

But it was obvious Ash cared for his Pokemon,so it did what Ash asked him to do,through training and other.

END

NOTE:You might be confused about the Pikachu 1 and 2 thing,but to make things better,Pikachu 1 is a spiky eared one and Pikachu 2 is a shiny one.


	23. Chapter 23 True Future Revealed!

Pokemon: The Best

In this chapter,the reason why Ash gets tons of Legendaries,will be revealed,also the reason why Pikachu can use ice punch,will also will be revealed.

Chapter 23 The Truth

Zekrom was resting by the lake thinking about something,Darkrai floated up towards Zekrom.

'Zekrom,it's time 'Darkrai said going back the way he came.

Zekrom sighed 'it is time to confess' Zekrom flew over to Ash who was napping on a tree.

'Ashton,time to wake up' Zekrom said through telepathy in a stern voice.

"Hmmm"Ash moaned out but got up anyways and then said through telepathy 'what is it Zekrom?'Ash jumped down the tree like a pro.

'Ashton,we all have something to tell,send out all your Legendaries and we'll explain'

Ash nodded and sent out all his Legendaries but just Darkrai appeared from the shadows.

Darkrai was the first to speak 'Ash,we are all here because-' 'yeah yeah yeah,skip to the point already,this is boring,I wanna quickly do this so I can go back to my business!'Keldeo yawn out as it stretched.

'Like what,napping?'Mew mocked as a few chuckles were heard.

Keldeo glared at Mew but let Darkrai continue.

'As I was saying,we are all here because we have stuff to confess' Moltres then flew in with the two Pikachu's on its back.

'I've got these pesky pink Pokemon' Moltres squawked in telepathy confusing Ash.

'Anyways,their is going to be a Pokemon War'Darkrai confessed sternly shocking Ash.

'Lord Arceas has foreseen the future and it is not good,the war will consume the Pokemon World,you have the power to stop the future war,Arceas has sent Legendaries of a quest to find the Guardian which is you,you have the power to stop the war and bring peace to the world once again'Darkrai said trying to sound wise.

Ash was absolutely shocked,'isn't there another way around this war?'Ash argued trying to think of many ways to find a way around it.

Darkrai shook its head,then Zekrom said 'I was your first Legendary and Pokemon to be in your assistance'

Then Keldeo gloated 'and I was the second which is the best number,oh yeah'

'And I was the third,which is AWESOME'Mew exclaimed happily

'Enough of this!' Groudon shouted angrily.

Darkrai then announced'We need to tell him what he needs to accomplish before the war!'Kyogre announced making a good point.

'But before that let's explain the order of what Legendary was sent' Lucario said also making a point.

Darkrai then announced.'Firstly,Zekrom was sent to you first or you found him first,secondly,Keldeo was sent to you to test how much you take of Keldeo's annoying personality(Keldeo glares at Lucario while some other Legendaries chuckled)Mew was sent to you to try and increase your telepathy skills,I was sent to you to how strong Zekrom was now,and -'Darkrai was interrupted by Zekrom 'this is taking to long I'm doing this now,my way!'

'Ok you have to become a world champion to get respect and honour from the six main regions, Kanto,Johto,Hoenn,Sinnoh,Unova and the Kalos region(the new one,well for most,don't know much but Ill learn more,I only know one evil organisation and it is called Team Flare)

This will help during the war,and secondly you need to be in a relationship with that girl Leaf before you turn 13'(Ash's cheeks turn pink,also a few laughing were heard)

'But whyyyyy!'Ash wined.

'You can't change this future Ashton' Zekrom then spoke again 'well I think this is enough,Ash return everyone but before that Mew 1 and 2 reveal yourselves!'

The two Pikachu's frowned then transformed into two Mew's.

'Why Mr Zekrom,WWWWWHHHYYY!' the two Mew's wined.

Ash was shocked then he thought about all the impossible stuff a normal Pikachu couldn't do,and they did it.

'And I was sent to you,just to increase your Aura powers'Lucario said and the most random as time.(lots of face palms were heard)

'So these Mew have the power to transform eh?'Ash asked as the reply was 'yep'

Ash sighed and returned everyone except Lucario and the two now Mew's(or always Mew's)went back to the campsite to see Leaf and Ethan talking.

(In Zekrom's Poke'Ball)

'All according to plan'Zekrom grins.

END CHAPTER

Wow the two Pikachu's were actually Mew's.

Thanks for reading BBBBNNYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE.

Do do do do do do do do do favourite this story.


	24. Chapter 24

Pokemon: The Best

Chapter 24

"So Ash you've finally woke up from your nap"Leaf said in a teasing tone while Ash just frowned.

"Thanks for the warm welcome"Ash says crossing his arms as Leaf just giggled,but then he heard a noise from his backpack.

'OH MY ARCEAS,I left Victini in the bag!'Ash thought as he rushed towards his backpack.

He unzipped his bag and looked inside to see Victini watching T.V and eating Oran berries,Victini realised Ash was there so it waved at him and turned its attention back to the T.V with Pokemon battles.

Ash sweat dropped and zipped his bag.

Then a dopey voice was heard,it was ETHAN"hey Ash I have some questions"Ethan says looking at Ash quite strangely.

"My ears are bigger than a loudred's" Ash answered making Leaf giggle and Ethan laugh.

"Hahahahahahahahah,my ears are bigger than a Loudred's nice one"Ethan says trying not to faint.

"Alright Ethan stop sting like a 2 year old and act your age"Leaf said sternly making Ethan instantly stop.

"I'M NOT A 2 YEAR OLD,I'm 11 like you guys"then Leaf and Ethan started to argue.

"Alright stop arguing your embarrassing yourselfs including you Leaf,your much better than this"Ash says feeling a electrical wave somewhere nearby.

The two Pikachu's(or Mew's) jumped onto Ash's shoulders and the first Pikachu questioned in telepathy 'Mr,where are we going now?' Ash sighed 'at least you didn't call me daddy or mama,we're going to a place called Cherrygrove City' the two Pikachu's(or Mew's) nodded then sat down on Ash's shoulder.

"Well,at least I don't have a short pants!"Leaf argued "well at least I don't wear skirts!"Ethan says not knowing what he just said.

"Stop fighting you two!"Ash shouted very loudly making then instantly stop.

"What Ash,jealous"Ethan says in a teasing tone then suddenly…Ash broke into laughter same with Lucario.

Keldeo couldn't stop laughing inside its Poke'Ball so it came out and joined the laughter as well.

Even the two Pikachu's(or Mew's) were laughing everyone else in Ash's Poke'Ball's were laughing as well but were able to stay in their Poke'Ball's.

A few minutes later Ash fainted from laughing to much.

TIMESKIP

"Ash your finally awake!" Leaf exclaimed as she stopped what she was doing and ran to Ash.

"What happened,and where's Ethan?"Ash says weakly as he slowly sat up,"you fainted because you laughed too much because Ethan said you were jealous,and Ethan left to go to Cherrygrove"

Ash was about to break into laughter once again until he felt something embracing him.

It was Leaf,Ash then asked "umm,Leaf what are you doing?"the brunette let go and replied "it was the only thing I could think of to stop you from laughing"

Ash then thanked her and said that he needed to do something until...

A giant magnet machine pointing up appeared from the forest with familiar voices coming from inside of it.

"Prepare for trouble" a familiar female said.

"And make it double" a familiar male said.

The female named Jessie appeared on top of the reverse side of the magnet.

"To protect the world from devastation" Jessie shouted pointing at the sky.

The male known as James appeared on the positive side of the magnet.

"To unite all people within our nation" James shouted pointing at the sky as well.

"Jessie"the woman with a weird hair style said doing a pose.

"James"the man with purple hair said also doing a pose.

"Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

A screen then was visible from the bottom of the magnet showing the cat known as Meowth.

"Meowth that's right"

"We're here to steal those two Pikachu's" Meowth shouted.

"No way Meowth!"Ash shouted standing up then moaned in pain as he then fell back down harshly.

"What happened to me?"Ash asked making Leaf start to sweat,"well...you see...when you were unconscious...you fell down a hill and broke both your legs"the brunette nervously said as Ash sighed.

"This is perfect now quickly Meowth,steal those two Pikachu's!" Jessie said pointing a the two Pikachu's.

"Yeah" Meowth replied as he turned on the machine that is supposed to bring electric type Pokemon to the magnet machine.

"Quickly Mew's use transform to turn into steelix and use rock smash on the machine!" Ash shouted as the two Pikachu's/Mew's transformed to Steelix and used rock smash which destroyed the machine and blasting off Team Rocket.

"Nice work you two"Ash congratulated as the two Mew's transformed back to their original form.(Mew)

"You have two other Mew's!"Leaf shouted angrily.

"I was gonna tell you today but-"he was cut of by a slap to the face.

"I told you not to keep secrets!" the brunette said angrily.

Ash apologised and was forgiven,Ash then forced himself to stand and walked towards a lake.

'You needed me?'Ash said in telepathy as he releasing Zekrom.

'Yes Ashton,time for training'

Ash got confused 'I thought I completed my training?'

Zekrom replied wisely 'training is never done'

'So what do I do?' Ash says trying to get answers.

'You have to beat Keldeo in a race' Zekrom answered simply.

'I can do that!'Ash muttered.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

'I WON I WON I WON!' Keldeo shouted jumping up and down while Ash was in the background panting and leaning his hands on his knees.

'Man...I trained...you too...good'Ash muttered still panting.

Zekrom face palmed and flew over to Ash,'Ok,you failed that one so you need to work on speed' Zekrom exclaimed pointing to Scyther.

'What do I have to do now...' Ash moaned regaining his breath.

'Only to to dual Scyther in a sword battle,Scyther uses its blades and you use a sword' Zekrom explained passing Ash a sword.

'Alright,I can do this'

MINUTES LATER

"SCYTHER SCYTHER SCYTHER SCYTHER"Scyther shouted doing a pose with its feet under Ash.

Zekrom against face palmed and dismissed Scyther,'you failed that as well,now see if you can lift 4 giant rocks' Ash gulped.

MINUTES LATER

'You failed that one too'Zekrom said looking at a crushed Ash.

'Next is endurance' Zekrom explained as he ordered 3 of Ash's Pokemon (that ill reveal in another chapter) to attack him with a thunder attack.

MINUTES LATER

'You're out of shape Ashton' Zekrom exclaimed disappointed looking over a burnt as Ash,'is there anything else I have to do' Ash said weakly.

'Yes,you must now try and turn your whole body on fire' Zekrom explained simply.

A MINUTE LATER

'Oh Ash,I forgot your not supposed to do this yet' Zekrom said,Ash sweat dropped.

Lucario then walked over to Ash smacked him on the head,"OW"Ash says holding his head 'why did you do that' Lucario smirked and said 'are you angry?' Ash replied 'of course I am!'

Lucario smacked him on the head again 'are you angry?'Lucario repeated and got the same answer earning Ash a smack.

This smacking thing went on forever,when Ash was taking a drink,when he was eating,training.

But soon after he finally said 'ok I'm not angry' Lucario smirked.

Zekrom flew to Ash and says 'you have completed this test,but now we have to work on speed,endurance,physical strength and attack speed'Ash sighed.

But after a few weeks,he finally mastered it.

CHAPTER

COMPLETE

HO

HO

HO

HO

HO

HO

HO

HO

HO

HO


	25. Chapter 25 A New Power Revealed

Pokemon: The Best

Chapter 25

'Ummmmm,Zekrom?what do I do now?'Ash asked his trusted starter and tutor.

'Now focus your rage inside then release all of your rage'Zekrom says sounding like he is not to sure.

Ash sighed but did what e was told.

Right now both of them were inside a temple with five statues of Pokemon on each corner in the temple.

Bisharp,Shuckle,Pikachu,Ursaring and Ho-Oh were the Pokemon statues.

Suddenly the statues eyes started to glow blue.

'Zekrom what now?'Ash asked a bit of fear in his voice.

'You close your eyes and clear your mind!'Zekrom shouted through telepathy.

Ash did that and the statues eyes glowed brighter,then the statues mouths opened and shot a blue beam at Ash forcing his eyes open glowing blue.

Ash then grew a blade on his arms and some blades on Ash's leg.

Then the blades disappeared and Ash's clothes turned into obsidian.

Then the obsidian clothes turned back to its original form,Ash then grew a tail and got a scar on his face which formed a lighting bolt.

All those features disappeared as Ash grew claws on his hands and feet and his arms legs and body grew bulky.

Those features disappeared and Ash lit on fire also growing wings that were on fire.

Those features disappeared leaving the normal looking Ash without blue eyes.

Zekrom flew over towards Ash and flicked him with its fingers making Ash collide into a wall.

Ash groaned then got up walking to Zekrom with a calm face.

'Are you angry?'Zekrom asked smirking.

'Suprisingly,no...'Ash said through telepathy.

Zekrom then stop smirking and said 'then the power transfer has been successfully completed'

Zekrom then allowed Ash to ride on his back and flew back towards the campsite.

'You now have the power to control Pokemon powers,the blade form is the power of Bisharp for fast attack,and the armour form is the power of Shuckle for defence,tail form is the power of Pikachu for speed and power,and the claw form is the power of Ursaring for power and adrenaline and lastly,the Phoenix form is the power of Ho-oh for flying and speed and fire ability'Zekrom said simply.

Ash sat there shocked,speechless.

'Wait,this sounds to good to be good, what's the catch?'Ash asked making Zekrom cringe.

'Alright,you got me there the bad news is you lose your magic card abilities'

Ash sighed and asked a question 'how do I turn into these forms?'

'For Bisharp,you say Blade form,and for Shuckle you say Obsidian form,and for Pikachu you say tail form,and for Ursaring you say adrenaline form and lastly,for Ho-Oh you say Phoenix form, it's simple'

Ash smirked then jumped off Zekroms back then shouted aloud "PHOENIX FORM!"

Ash then lit on fire and grew wings on fire on his arms.

Ash then flew with Zekrom.

They landed near the campsite, Ash returned Zekrom and debated whether or not to tell Leaf he ha these powers and decided to tell her...in a few years.

"Hey Ash,where have you been?" Leaf asked him as Ash entered the area.

Ash got nervous but replied "well...I..." "Your hiding something"Leaf said suspicious.

"Ummmm...nooo..."Ash said making Leaf more suspicious.

"Ok something's up,spill it out"Leaf said sternly.

Ash cringed then said "ok fine,I went to a temple and got new powers"Ash then demonstrated Phoenix form.

You know what happens now...

Ash gets a slap from Leaf.

"I thought you learnt your lesson,apparently not"Leaf says disappointed in him.

"Sorry...I should be more honest"Ash said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"If you were more honest we'd be together"Leaf says not knowing what she said"wait what you mean by together?"Ash said confused.

Leaf 's face lit up instantly then said "NOTHING!"

Chapter Complete

TODAY'S JOKE!

A boy is going to his friends house for a sleepover and when he was about to go inside his friends house,his mother said something to him,what did she say?

Think for awhile before you read the next line...

"Use Protection"


	26. Chapter 26

Pokemon: The Best

Chapter 26:How long does it take to get the Cherrygrove!

"MAN HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET TO CHERRYGROVE!"leaf shouted clearly getting tired of walking constantly everyday.

Ash sighed and replied "it's only a few more miles just be patient"Leaf sighed and looked up at the sky.

She then saw something,a Phoenix looking bird.

"Ash!whats that!"Leaf alerted as Ash quickly looked up scoping a Phoenix.

'That is Ho-Oh Ashton'Zekrom said through the Poke'ball.

'Ok,I guess we have to battle it'Ash said pumped looking for a battle.

'Well how about you use young Keldeo,he has not battled in a very long time'Zekrom suggested.

'Sounds good'Ash then thought about something.

'Maybe not,Keldeo would be in a disadvantage due to Ho-Oh being able to fly'Ash said in telepathy to Zekrom.

"Ok Moltres let's do this!"Ash shouted sending out Moltres.

"Phoenix form!"Ash shouted turning him into that form.

Ash flew up into the sky with Moltres getting prepared to battle.

MEANWHILE WITH LEAF

"Man Ash is like a freak of nature...but that's what makes him special!"Leaf said looking up to the sky sitting on the ground beside Lucario and the two Pikachus/Mews.

BACK TO ASH

"Moltres use Sandstorm!"Ash shouted!(when I was researching Moltres I saw that it could use Sandstorm I was like what the hell)

Moltres somehow created a sandstorm high up in the sky making it nearly impossible to see through it.

MEANWHILE WITH LEAF

"Awwwww,we any see,when Ash gets down iI'l have to slap him"Leaf says frowning still looking up.

BACK TO ASH

Ho-Oh then fired a ball of water into the sky making it rain(still,when I found out Ho-Oh could use Rain Dance I was like what the hell Moltres can also use Rain Dance)disabling Sandstorm.

Ash sighed 'guess that plans out' Ash then said to Moltres "use Sky drop!" Moltres then suddenly magically make Ho'Oh drop down towards the ground but while it was falling it quickly used a Thunder attack and to the effects of rain dance,this attack can't miss.

Moltres got hit with a super effective attack and now is weakly flying and Ho-Oh hit the ground harshly but ignored the pain and flew back up.

Ho-Oh then used a Thunderbolt attack hitting Moltres again making it extremely weak.

Ho-Oh knew that one attack should finish Moltres off so it flew into the clouds and charged up Electricity which Ash took notice of and smirked.

"Moltres use roost"Ash said calmly still smirking.

Moltres smirked and rested up healing instantly making it almost back to full health condition.

Ho-Oh then shot the electricity from above the clouds and hit Moltres but Moltres was absorbing it?

After the Thunder attack Moltres was golden coloured and felt good as new.

"Finish this with a sky drop and an ancient power!"

Moltres made Ho-Oh start to fall then Moltres charged a ball of unknown power and shot it towards where Ho-Oh was going to fall.

Ho-Oh glowed bright pink making it look good as new and then it hit the ground then got hit by ancient power making a dust cloud.

When the cloud faded away Ho-Oh was gone!(Substitute)

Ash looked around the area and was about to use aura sight until Ho-Oh attacked Moltres with a full powered thunder attack from behind.

"Moltres use -"he was interrupted by Ho-Oh attacking Moltres with a Thunderbolt attack making Moltres fall onto the ground.

Ash's Aura started to get visible,get was light blue "we can't lose,we just can't,WE CAN DO THIS!"Ash shouted then Moltres started to glow blue then Moltres got up and did a roar then flew back into the sky.

"MOLTRES USE HYPER BEAM!" Ash shouted.

Moltres squawked and charged up power in its body and released it through its mouth shooting a beam of power colliding with Ho-Oh also it was a critical hit.

"GO POKE'BALL!"Ash called out throwing the Poke'Ball at Ho'Oh catching it.

FEW MOMENTS LATER

"OWW"Ash said rubbing his left cheek glaring at Leaf.

CHAPTER COMPLETE

2nd Joke today:

How didn't the skeleton cross the road?

Think for awhile.

Because it didn't have the guts to!

Authors note:I'm going back to unsparing everyday OK,happy now,next chapter is about their time in Cherrygrove.


	27. I'm in it for the Pies

Important Note:You know guys I'm starting to think nobody's reading this,I don't get anymore reviews now,It'll be good for some feedback,so if I don't get at least one review for this story...I'll delete this story and concentrate on my new one Pokemon Stepping Stones.

Chapter 27:I'm in it for the Pies  
"We're finally in Cherrygrove,now I can rest and sleep on a nice bed" Leaf announced hugging something random.

But she was prickled then screamed an "OWWWWW" as she realised she hugged a Cactus,then screamed "HOW IS A CACTUS SUPPOSED TO BE IN A CITY!".

Ash,the two Pikchu's/Mew's and Lucario started bursting out laughter.

Leaf started bursting out in rage with her face becoming red.

Ash and Lucario stopped laughing and started running,Ash put the two Pikachu's in their Poke'Balls because he didn't want them to get hurt.

Leaf was shouting out threatening words to Ash and Lucario as they both run for their lives.

Leaf's slaps could make a Blastoise faint,Ash and Lucario were scared of being slapped,sure they were slapped a few times but this time,she's really angry.

Ash and Lucario ran into a dead end.

Ash and Lucario were shaking in fear as Leaf cornered them.

She was smirking devilishly "this is pay back"she cracked her knuckles making Ash gulp.

MINUTES LATER  
Ash:OWWWWW MY EARS!is it necessary to shout the next scene so loud!

Ash was on his bed with a ice pack on his left cheek,Lucario was too.  
Leaf was just smiling innocently watching t.v.

On the t.v was a tournament ad saying"this special tournament is held in Cherrygrove city,and the prize for female winners are a special card with unlimited cash for clothes shopping and Pokemon dolls-"interrupted by Leaf"I WANT TO ENTER THIS TOURNAMENT!"  
Ash sighed "Leaf,you don't have to scream,I bet the people up in Heaven could hear you ,plus I'm not interested.  
"And the Male winners get credit card with unlimited cash and a life time supply of pies and chewy mints-" interrupted by Ash. "I WANT TO ENTER THIS TOURNAMENT!" Leaf smirked at Ash as he started blushing.

REGISTRATION DAY  
Ash:MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!  
Leaf:Oh be quiet Ash

"There I'm registered"Ash and Leaf said in a unison.  
"Well well,look what we have here" A familiar voice said.

Ash and Leaf turned around to see their friend Ethan.  
"Ethan long time no seen?" Ash exclaimed bro fisting each other.  
"I guess you guys are competing in this tournament?"Ethan estimated.  
"You betcha,and I'm gonna win it"Leaf said enthusiastically.  
"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I'm gonna win"Ethan stated cooly.  
"You must be mistaken, because I'm going to win this tournament"Ash calmly stated.

"Fine let's have a wager,if I win I get to hit Leaf with a pillow and I get to hit you with this oar"Ethan insisted holding a oar/paddle.  
"This or what?" Ash asked "this oar"replied Ethan "this or what?" "This oar" "this or what?" "THIS OAR!" "THIS OR WHAT?!" Ethan just gave up and used another word for oar "I get to hit you with a paddle" "oh Ok"Ash replied as Ethan sweat-dropped.

"If I win,you guys will have to take me on a shopping trip"Leaf boasted as the boys gulped.

"If I win you guys have to Gangnam style or Gentleman while singing Honeydewyeayeayea in public"Ash stated threateningly,as Leaf and Ethan gulped.

They all said "deal/deal/deal"

"But first lets see who we're up against " Ash suggested as they all agreed.

When they got there,they were completely shocked.  
It was a battle royal.

"Did you know it was a battle royal?" Leaf asked as her reply was "I didn't know it was a battle royal,I wasn't listening to everything else,I was in it for the pies and Chewy Mints!" Ethan added "me too"

Well remember,at least one review.


End file.
